


A perfect Alien day to each other.

by saya4haji



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya4haji/pseuds/saya4haji
Summary: Lena realizes that Kara's Alien-ness is more than biology, it is cultural too. What makes a human wedding perfect is different to what would make it perfect for Kara.Lena is determined to make the day perfect for Kara.





	1. The realisation

**Author's Note:**

> As many of you will have noticed, my stories have similar themes and at least spiritually some of them could fall into the same universe. This story plays with ideas from 'Alien to you' and 'Lena's selfless acts,' so if you choose to, it can be seen as a sequel to either of these stories, or as part of a larger series.

Lena closed the door to the apartment as quietly as she could. Although, considering her fiancée had super hearing, doing so was often a hollow gesture.

Lena had gotten tied up on a late night, transatlantic business call and knew Kara was likely in bed fast asleep after the long day.

Slipping off her heals and nestling her bag by the coat rack, Lena padded towards the large kitchen/sitting area to get a glass of water and to take some painkillers for the raging migraine that had plagued her all day.

As she got closer to the entrance, Lena saw a faint light casting a long line across the corridor and the gentle sound of rustling of papers fluttered to her ears.

Lena smiled softly, thinking Kara must have waited up for her or had gotten caught up in working on an article and stayed up too late working like herself.

More quietly, Lena purposefully snuck to the ajar door to peak in at her fiancée. The word still made Lena smile uncontrollably. She would never understand how she had gotten so lucky as to call Kara her own.

Lena loved catching these unguarded moments of Kara working. Kara would have this adorable pout on her face and her crinkle would be more puckered than usual as she tried to work out some sentence, or piece together a piece of research. Kara felt safe enough now in their home, which was once Lena's cold apartment, to casually remove her glasses and use her super speed for mundane things like setting the table. Lena always basked in those moments for the unique sense of trust and safety she must give to Kara that she was comfortable enough to let her human facade fall.

When Lena peaked through the gap between the door and the wall however, she did not see Kara working, typing an article or speeding through research. Instead Kara sat on the couch looking mournfully at a stack of magazines before lifting one and listlessly thumbing through it. Absolute apathy in her every move and sad defeat pushed down on her proud shoulders.

Lena was about to burst into the room demanding what was wrong, but she finally took notice of the magazine's covers and froze, rooted in place.

Those were bridal magazines.

Almost a year after her impromptu proposal, Lena and Kara had been dating and moved in together. Alex had complained about U hauling when Kara had moved into Lena's apartment a little less than six weeks after her Christmas engagement. Lena had only thought she knew happiness as Kara's best friend. It was nothing compared to being her fiancée and lover. Don't be mistaken, there had been arguments and bumps along the way, yet Lena could honestly say she had never been so happy. Kara and Lena were desperately in love and everything else after that had sort of fallen into place.

A year after the proposal, on ‘Christmas day at the Danvers mark II,’ Lena had asked if Kara wanted to set a date for their wedding. Kara was almost excited as Lena and Eliza. Thus, they had picked a date and a private venue for a small celebration. Despite Lena's high profile she was determined to give Kara a quiet, intimate wedding. The best chefs in National City were hired for before and after the meal, a certain 90’s popstar was booked to do an exclusive one hour set at the reception and an extravagant honeymoon was planned. Lena had already had a measuring done for a handcrafted, one of a kind, smoking tuxedo to be made for her to wear. Kara always seemed to get especially tongue tied when Lena wore her power pant suits and Lena had never been fond of flouncy dresses so following the stereotyped male/female clothing norm actually suited them.

The one issue that was presenting trouble was getting a dress for Kara. Sam and Alex had both taken Kara dress shopping but nothing had "felt right" to Kara and when Lena mentioned employing a dress maker, Kara had point blank refused. She insisted that the right dress was out there, she just had to find it...that had been back in January, and it was now June and Kara still didn't have a dress. Lena had been hesitant to push, content to let Kara have whatever she wanted. Now though, Lena is unsure if she had made the right choice.

Kara snapped the magazine shut with a groan, rubbing her eyes.

What was holding Kara back from choosing a dress? Surely some style would please her? Or was the dress just an excuse? Did Kara not want to marry her anymore? Lena's heart skipped a beat. No! That couldn't be it.

Lena drew in a silent, shallow breathe to fight the dizziness which that thought caused.

Lena knew she couldn't let her heart start beating in panic or else Kara would surely notice her here. The fact she hadn't already was another worrying sign of how serious and distracting this was for Kara.

Kara lifted another magazine and began flicking through it. The same disinterest on her face and her lips slowly mouthing the word 'no' as she examined each dress before turning the page occurred.

Lena drew back from the door. Worry bracketing her mouth and drawing her face into a frown.

She had to address this with Kara.

She had silently made it back to the front door and pretending as if she had just arrived lifted her heavy business satchel and dropped it on the ground  heavily before making her way noisily back to the living area.

Lena plastered a small smile on her face and adjusted her expression to show only tiredness and mild pleasure that Kara was still up. Turning the corner into the sitting room she caught Kara setting the magazine down on the coffee table.

Lena smiled softly, “Oh babe you’re still up!”

Kara smiled at Lena softly but being aware of her previous state Lena could see that the smile was actually a little forced. How long had this been going on and Lena had not noticed?

Lena took a steadying breath, about to confront why Kara was hesitating in picking a dress. Readying herself to finally hear Kara tell her that she had come to her senses and realized a Luthor was not someone she could marry. There could be no other reason, every little girl dreamed of her wedding day and Kara was showing clear reluctance and even displeasure, rather than excited joy in it’s planning.

Lena was about to speak when her own thoughts caught up to her and she almost bit through her tongue cutting herself off.

Lena smiled indulgently at Kara trying to cover up her realisation as she made small talk with Kara about her day. Kara looking uncomfortable as she glanced at the magazines and nodded randomly at Lena’s dry recounting of her day, before cutting Lena off as she excused herself to get ready for bed.

Lena watched Kara glide towards their bedroom and stated she would follow in a moment. Lena walked on unsteady feet to the kitchen and poured herself water but ignored the painkillers she had initially come for. Her mind was alive with thoughts and she couldn’t afford to dull her mental acuity.

Lena returned to her revelatory thought. _Every little girl dreams of her wedding day_ , but that is a distinctly human stereotype and as Lena should have realised already…Kara is not human.

Kara had explained the customs of Krypton, the joining of great houses and of politically and genetically motivated marriages. With sex being an exceptional expression of the deepest love rather than the norm, with reproduction being fulfilled by the matrix, marriage was much more logically planned. Unions were bindings of social, political and intellectual interests, not romantic pairings…at least not at first. However, marriage on Krypton was the pinnacle of vows. There was no divorce. **Ever.** Individuals who didn’t develop love, at least were expected to develop an intellectual respect which forged strong bonds.

Kara in conspiratorial whispers one night had explained how in over 1000 years of modern Kryptonian history, only two marriages were ended, and that was **not** by divorce. One partner had to perform the ceremony of rebirth. Legally and socially the individual effectively died, making the other partner a widow or widower and free to live their lives. The individual who underwent the rebirth ceremony stripped themselves of their family name, all previous accolades, friends and family and effectively died. After a year of exclusion they would return to society under a new name and were forbidden any interaction with any of their previous friends, family or business associates. It was an option of absolute last resort. Family names and Houses on Krypton were considered sacred and were crucial to identity. Kara had been horrified at the thought of forsaking her name. For all intents and purposes one member of the marriage had to die to end the union.

So marriage on Krypton was a serious commitment, would little girls dream of their wedding days? And if they did, it would surely look nothing like a human wedding. Lena is chagrined to admit she never asked Kara, never considered that the concept and image of a bride on Krypton would be different to her human idea of a white dressed, pseudo Christian wedding dress.

Kara was perhaps struggling to pick a wedding dress because Lena was forcing her to accept human norms of the event. Perhaps Kara is struggling to pick a wedding dress because the idea is so foreign to Kara’s dream of her wedding day.

What would a Kryptonian wear on their wedding day? Likely, not a dress. With the matrix and the biological evolution of Kryptonians as gender fluid and in a way, pansexual, their fashions had become somewhat androgynous from what Lena had gleaned from Kara’s stories and her paintings.

Lena walked sluggishly to bed and on autopilot she dressed for bed and snuggled into Kara’s embrace.

Lena had been pushing her wedding plans without ever considering Kara’s alien heritage. She had blindly ignored that Kara was her equal in this union and despite her passivity in the planning process she was mourning the loss of her own wedding dream. Kara had to conform to humanity since she arrived on this planet. Lena had unwittingly become one of the people who expected Kara to conform to human traditions and norms. Lena felt her stomach roll. She was meant to be better. She was meant to be the one person Kara could be herself with. Using super speed around their home, leaving her glasses off and swearing in Kryptonain when Lena did that thing she loved with her tongue.

Lena had to make this wedding perfect, because Kara deserves perfect. Her version of perfect, not humanities.

** The next morning: **

Lena strode towards the nondescript building in downtown National City. The twenty story building looked like a hundred other modern office blocks in the city, but unlike the rest, this one housed the clandestine DEO.

Lena pushed the revolving doors and stepped into the clinically clean foyer. A mundanely dressed man sat behind a desk appearing to be just like any other building concierge.

Lena recognised him from her one and only other visit here when she had had to come in to sign NDA documents after Kara admitted her secret to her, and for J’onn Jonzz to read her mind. Much to Kara’s annoyance and Alex’s insistence. J’onn had watched her sternly for barely a moment before giving a sharp nod and a small grin of approval. Lena had blushed deeply, knowing that J’onn had seen how hopelessly in love with Kara she was.

The concierge had obviously been watching Lena walk up on some hidden cameras as he was eyeing her suspiciously and his shoulders were tight.

Someone is obviously aware of who Lena is, and is tense at the daughter and sister of rampant alien haters walking into his super secret, nifty little government base.

Lena tried hard to hide her smile.

“Good morning, Ma’am,” The agent said. Playing dumb it seemed. Lena rolled her eyes and dryly said, “Tell Agent Danvers Lena Luthor is here to see her urgently. It is about her sister.”

The agent stiffened further and quickly reached for the phone in front of him.

Only select agents knew Supergirl was in actual fact Kara Danvers, but everyone knew that Alex Danvers adored her baby sister and that Kara was dating Lena.

The poor agent was probably having palpitations.

A muttered conversation down the line later and the man hung up. “Agent Danvers is on her way Miss Luthor.”

Lena nodded sharply and turned to face the elevator,

Not three minutes later the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Alex Danvers. Her posture was militarily straight, face set in a threatening scowl and dressed in full black agent uniform. Lena cringed inside her mind. How was it possible that Alex managed to look even more intimidating than usual? Lena had just been getting over her instinctual wariness of Alex, and she had thought Alex was warming to her too because she was making Kara happy. Right now Alex looked like she could happily make Lena disappear into the depths of this building, never to be seen again.

Alex didn’t walk, but rather marched out of the elevator and demanded, “What happened? Is Kara alright?”

Lena winced. She really should have warned Alex she was coming.

“Kara is fine. There is something we need to discuss though. A request I am hoping you can grant, for her happiness?” Lena stated with her professionally cool voice.

Alex relaxed infinitesimally before a sarcastic smile came to her face. Lena really hated how Maggie was rubbing off on Alex, her sense of humour was becoming decidedly juvenile and that smile always preceded some witty retort.

“Well since you didn’t bother asking me for my blessings before proposing to my little sister, I don’t know what other requests you could have for me Luthor?” Alex asked.

Lena almost choked at Alex’s retort and she could see the eyes of the concierge agent widening before he hunched lower behind his desk as though expecting world war three to break out and he didn’t want to get in Alex’s way as she tried to murder Lena.

Coward. Lena thought.

In her mind Lena tried to parse out if Alex was being partially serious. Had she expected Lena to ask for blessings before she proposed? That seemed so medieval. But then, considering Alex’s medieval protective instincts for her sister, there was probably a grain of truth in that jab.

“This is a matter of a personal nature and best not discussed where we may be overheard,” Lena said as she cast her eyes to the lowly concierge agent.

Alex’s lips tightened as she looked sharply at the agent and stared into the depths of Lena’s eyes, judging her, weighing her.

Alex swiveled on her heel and marched back to the elevator, “come!” she barked.

Lena rolled her eyes at Alex’s back and strode after her silently, ignoring the barking tone of the order.

The two women settled into the elevator and with the wave of an ID card from Alex the lift began descending, far deeper than any other building in National City and further than the plans of the building suggested was possible. Lena knew because she had checked.

“So what’s this about little Luthor?” Alex asked, using the moniker Maggie had coined and which Lena pretended to dislike but which made her feel accepted in this odd group of super friends.

Lena took a deep breath, “It’s about the wedding.”

Alex looked sharply at her, “You better not be pulling out Luthor or I swear to God…”

Lena cut Alex off quickly before she got a full head of steam, “No, of course not, it’s about the dress.”

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes, her form slumping and leaning back against the elevator.

“Jesus Christ, Luthor! You came to the DEO to whine about my sister taking her damn time picking a dress. This is my place of work, you can’t just…”

Lena cut Alex off mid rant with a single question. “What did Kryptonian brides wear on their wedding days?”

Alex’s mouth snapped shut mid word and her eyebrows furrowed. The implications of the question hitting her. Alex’s eyes flickered and Lena could only imagine that Alex was having the same avalanche of revelations and questions she had the previous night.

Alex slumped further and cast Lena a pained look. “You think this is why she hasn’t been able to pick a wedding dress. No dress is right because she has been looking at traditional human gowns and in her head the right one is something very different.”

Lena nodded sharply, “I can’t be sure, but it’s my current theory. Do you know what Kryptonians wore on their wedding days, or even anything about their wedding ceremony?”

Alex let out a deep sigh. “No.”

Lena’s lips tightened but some of the guilt she had been feeling lifted. If Alex hadn’t thought about this then it made Lena’s oversight a little less burdensome.

“I need to speak with the Alura hologram,” Lena whispered.

Kara so rarely spoke about her mother’s hologram. The facsimile of her mother’s knowledge and personality, the user interface to a lost planets knowledge caused Kara to get a sad far away look, so much so that despite the amazingness of the technology and the advancements it could give to humanity if asked the right questions, Lena never asked about it.

Alex winced, “We would need J’onn’s permission.”

The elevator shuddered to a stop at last and opened onto a basement level, far away from the high tech command centre on the top floor.

Alex straightened her shoulders and strode out. “Follow me, and let me do the talking.”

Lena pulled her Luthor mask tight and followed Alex. She needed to find out what Kara’s perfect wedding looked like. She needed to see what Kara was envisioning when she thought of her wedding day.

For that, Lena would face down every DEO agent, J’onn Jonzz and the President of the United States if necessary. Whatever it took to make Kara happy.


	2. Meeting the Mother In Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets to chat with the Alura Hologram, with unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patricks day everyone. I have had a very good day watching the Rugby and cheering Ireland to victory with a few pints! Forgive any spelling mistakes I finished this chapter while a little tipsy! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Alex weaved through grey corridors with absolute confidence and Lena ensured she remained on her heals. The cement walls and floor left no demarcation which could be used to navigate the maze of corridors unless you knew exactly where you were going. Lena couldn’t help but be impressed and a little nervous. Impressed at the obvious forethought which had gone into the DEO’s sub levels, and their potential to repel and confuse hostile individuals. Nervous, because on these lower levels of the DEO, Lena didn’t want to consider the dangerous beings which could escape, and that these corridors were intended to keep such beings contained.

Alex didn’t speak as she walked quickly to her destination and only gave militarily sharp nods of acknowledgment to any of the agents who greeted her with a mix of awe, fear and respect.

Eventually, they came to a nondescript door and Alex knocked with short, sharp precision.

“Come!” came the deep and growly voice of J’onn Jonzz.

Alex slipped into the office and Lena followed.

The office was the epitome of nondescript. There was tacky government issue furniture, a PC and stacks of papers seemingly besieging the dark figure at the centre of it all. The only personal features in the room seemed to be a pack of half eaten Oreos and a black mug of coffee which had been personalised with the obscure words, “Last but not alone,” printed on the outside in dull green. Lena immediately recognised Kara’s handwriting, whether in elegant penmanship or the feather strokes of her paintbrush. The words holding a deeper meaning between J’onn and Kara than many would ever truly grasp and which most others in this building who saw the mug would dismiss as nonsensical or some military motto.

Lena tried to not flinch when J’onn looked up at her. While Lena had no problem with Kara’s ‘space dad,’ as she fondly called him, Lena could not help her subconscious tensing every time she saw the man in his Hank Henshaw form. His natural Martian form was much less intimidating to Lena than the form of a man who had kidnapped and threatened to kill her.

J’onn’s usually passive face betrayed the smallest of tightenings around his eyes, the only outward sign of his surprise at being greeted by the united front of Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor in his very secret base.

J’onn leaned back in his seat and surveyed the two women before his eyes flicked deliberately from Lena to Alex.

“I assume there is a very good reason you are breaking protocol by bringing Miss Luthor here Agent Danvers?” His gravelly voice asked. The question hinted that if the answer to that question was in any way lacking then J’onn would be displeased in the extreme.

Alex straightened even more if possible. Lena always found the interactions between J’onn and Alex fascinating. Alex followed J’onn around like a baby duck…a baby duck that was dressed in tactical armour and carrying an M4.

 Alex was always confident and cuttingly blunt, able to dissect and intimidate with a linguistic skill that rivalled Lena’s own. Yet, around J’onn, Alex always seemed to be extra professional, as though even a hint of unprofessional behaviour or anything that could cause him to reprimand her would break the stoic agent.

“We need access to the Alura hologram sir.” Alex said bluntly. Lena would have built up to the request but she supposed directness was Alex and her space father’s methodology.

The phrasing of the request as: “we” however, really caught J’onn and Lena off guard. Lena couldn’t help but glance at Alex in shock as she stood stoically like her admittance of herself and Lena working on anything together wasn’t a titanic shift.

“You know that Kara is the only person who can extract advanced technological schematics and information from the hologram and the DEO has agreed with her that humanity is not ready for the can of worms doing so could cause. Considering you knew that, what could you and Miss Luthor both want which the Alura program could give you without Kara’s voice authorisation bypassing the higher levels of security?” J’onn asked, leaning further back in his chair and allowing true curiosity to steal over his normally stoic expression.

Lena couldn’t stand quiet anymore, “Shouldn’t you know that already Mr.Telepath?” She asked with dry sarcasm.

Alex swivelled to glare at her and harshly grit out between her teeth in a whisper which J’onn could obviously still hear, “I told you to let me do the talking!”

J’onn looked almost amused by Lena’s barb and a small smile overtook his face as he looked at Lena like she was a suspect who had said something particularly funny.

“I try not to invade the minds of those around me Miss Luthor, unless there is a specific need related to safety and security or if I am directly given permission to do so. Humans are surprisingly sensitive about their mental privacy,” J’onn dryly answered.

In a rare show of embarrassment Lena could feel her cheeks heating at the subtle reprimand. She had essentially insulted J’onn who had been nothing but quietly supportive of her relationship with Kara.

“Oh, uh..My apologies,” Lena nervously began to try and apologise. Another thing she was unused to doing.

Alex, thank the gods, cut her off with another blunt bombshell. “Little Luthor needs information on Kryptonian weddings. She thinks it may offer an insight into why Kara has been delaying picking a wedding dress.”

J’onn’s joviality slid off him like water and he sat forward with utmost seriousness and a small frown returned to his brows.

Lena panicked thinking that J’onn was about to shut down the idea as a frivolous misuse of a piece of advanced technology.

“It’s more than that. Kara has lost so much and I have been driving this wedding with such a focus on how we humans do it, I had completely overlooked that Kara might have had other dreams for her own wedding. I don’t know anything about Kryptonian wedding customs, their vows, what they wear…anything. I want this to be a day that Kara feels is hers, not just something she is going along with for me. I never really dreamt of weddings as a child, or even thought I would get married. I am a Luthor, we were taught love was a weakness. Kara obviously has dreamed of her wedding though and I want to make this wedding something she loves. I don’t care about the ceremony, only that I have Kara and if making it more Kryptonian makes it mean more to her, makes it more like what she dreamed of as a child…then that’s what I want. Please, I need to speak with Alura!”

Lena’s words flowed in a mad rush from her, her tone verging on begging. Luthor’s didn’t beg though. Hell, who was she kidding? For Kara, she would beg.

J’onn’s burgeoning frown had frozen and transformed into a softer look which Lena couldn’t really judge, but looked suspiciously like indulgent care.

“I wasn’t going to refuse outright Miss Luthor. I am just unsure if the Alura program will answer to about something so sacred to their culture. Kara has ordered the Alura hologram to answer any query short of technological advancement that is not immediately necessary for Kara’s well being which Alex and I ask of it. That may not be enough though for questions about the marriage ceremony. Some of the religious information of Krypton are still held sacred and are protected against non kryptonians. This level of protection for the sacred is despite Kryptonians being a scientific society, who we would objectively believe would not care about such religious things. That was a brick wall we already ran into when we encountered the World killers and their cult. The Alura hologram has confsing limits on what it will provide information on.”

Lena’s brows furrowed. She had not considered that, was in fact shocked that the highly scientific race would place such protections on their matrimonial practices. It only went another step to proving how very important marriage vows and ceremonies must be to Kryptonians and therefore to Kara.

“We can still try though?” Alex asked with hesitant hope.

“You can. You know that I empathise with Kara’s situation and this would make her happy. It is a great thing you seek to do Miss Luthor.” J’onn said with the gravity of a magistrate passing judgement.

Lena couldn’t repress her blush this time as she absorbed the acceptance of yet another person important to Kara. “Thank you,” she said in relief, “and you must call me Lena.”

J’onn offered an honest smile and for a moment Lena could see the kind Martian beneath the Henshaw form and her shoulders eased.

“Then you must call me J’onn. There may be another source of information in any case. Kryptonians were an ancient race who expanded out across the known Universe. They made contact with Green Martian society many years ago and even had a small diplomatic outpost on our world for a time before they retreated to their home planet during the closing centuries of their insular social shift. My father may know something, ” J’onn said.

Lena’s face scrunched in confusion, her mind trying futilely to make sense of what J’onn was saying. She knew of M’yrnn was a Martian holy man but she couldn’t fathom how he could know anything of use.

“The Kryptonian retreat to their home world began over 1500 years ago, how could your father possibly know anything? His knowledge would be third of forth hand at best. I understand no records escaped the White Martian…purge.” Lena asked hesitantly, aware J’onn was sensitive to any mention of his people’s destruction.

Instead of closing down, J’onn smiled, “You forget I am an Alien Lena. My people age very differently to most other species because we are shapeshifters. Our bodies constantly break themselves down and reform so aging for a shapeshifter is a very different concept. Kryptonians under a red sun would live barely 180 earth years and be considered ancient. I am almost 400 earth years old and by green Martian standards I am still relatively young. A green Martian can live over 3000 years if they take care of themselves and as a holy man my father has lived a very good life. He met my mother and had me quite late in life by our standards and is 2400 years old.”

Lena goggled and was pleased to see that Alex was similarly gobsmacked.

“So he might have first hand knowledge?” Alex asked in awe.

J’onn nodded as he stood and walked around his desk.

“Yes he might. My father was always curious about the faiths of those who visited us on Mars. I wold be surprised if he did not know something. I will ask him later. But first we will visit the Alura Hologram and see if it can offer us any first hand knowledge before we go bothering my father,” J’onn said.

Without waiting for their consent or further questions to the bombshell he had dropped about Martian’s ages, J’onn strode between the two women and into the labyrinth of grey halls. Alex spun to follow and Lena rushed after her.

The halls passed in a blur and Lena struggled to keep up with J’onn’s quick military steps in her tall heels.

They came to a steal door which was located in a dead end corridor behind a blind corner. The door was obviously reinforced and had a hand and retinal scanner, as well as a keypad lock. The security was impressive, but considering the contents Lena wasn’t surprised.

J’onn’s right hand shimmered and turned green for a moment as he pressed it to the scanner and he keyed in a code which seemed to go on for almost a minute. The door let out a series of dull clunks and a hiss as it unlocked and began to swing open on powered hinges, revealing it to be at least 3 feet thick. A dim blue light spilt out across the floor.

J’onn simply stepped inside with a gruff “come.”

Alex immediately went inside and skirted a raised blue octagonal platform. The striped concrete walls glowed a vivid blue and a set of crystals in the centre of the octagon on the floor matched a corresponding set on the ceiling. Alex came to a small console off to the side and lifted a long thin white crystal with obvious care and reverence.

“Are you ready?” Alex asked, looking to Lena and then J’onn.

J’onn nodded, “Yes. Lena, stand back. The hologram will not respond to a stranger which Kara has not keyed it to recognise. I will ask the questions you seek answered about Kryptonian wedding customs, but you must not speak. If you do, the hologram may believe you to be coercing me into asking it questions and will shut down as a security measure.”

Lena nodded sharply. The disappointment that she would not be able to ask what she wanted tasted bitter on her tongue but she understood the necessity of it. If she had asked Kara to bring her then she would have had to admit why.

Lena stepped back and Alex inserted the crystal. There was a lyrical hum and then the room darkened. The blue lights becoming more intense before a beautiful brunette woman in a blue gown with clasped hands appeared before J’onn.

“J’onn Jonzz.” The hologram spoke in a monotone. The image looked so life like but the voice showed it was nothing more than a sophisticated A.I mimicking a personality engram.

Lena couldn’t help but examine the woman, seeing Kara in her cheekbones and the proud tilt of her chin.

“Hello Alura. I have a query regarding kryptonian marriages,” J’onn said.

“ **zhyrin** ” Alura said in the lyrical accent that Kara used when she spoke in her native language.

The utterance of the word, which Lena assumed meant marriage, in an accent so like her Kara’s made Lena suck in a soft gasp.

The small sound drew the hologram’s attention and after briefly glancing at Lena the hologram blinked out of existence.

Lena immediately stumbled forward, “What happened? I didn’t say anything!”

“It must have detected you and determined the unknown person being present while I was asking about something sacred to Kryptonian culture was suspicious.“ John growled out before softening when Alex cut in, “It should come out of lock down in 24 hours and we can try again, when…”

But Alex herself was cut off with a small gasp as the Alura hologram materialized again, but this time it did so facing Lena rather than J’onn.

“Lena Lutessa Luthor of House Luthor. You are the sworn of Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton and Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of El.” Alura’s monotone voice stated with certainty. Her hands which before were neutrally clasped before her now appeared behind her back.

Lena stood frozen. The hologram recognised her. How was that possible?

J’onn sped over to the console by Alex. “What is going on? How does it know her?”

“I don’t know!” Alex cried as she tried to pull crystals from the console.

Alura’s form flickered out and appeared facing the console, “Security protocol Theta initiated. Inquiry of suitability of House matching takes precedence.” Alura stated and a blue flickering force field sparked into life over the console shocking Alex away from the controls with a sharp squeak.

“Alura Zor-El, command override shutdown! Authorisation Kara Zor-El Space Dad 1” J’onn bit out.

Lena would have laughed at the silly authorisation code Kara had programmed for J’onn but she was too shocked.

“Denied! Theta protocol takes primacy by order of engram’s progenitor” The hologram lazily stated before it flickered out of existence again and reappeared facing Lena with eyes that moments ago had seemed hollow but now appeared to spark as they measured her.

“Confirm identity,” the Alura hologram commanded and Lena’s inherent Luthor pride kicked in.

“I am Lena Luthor. Head of L-corp, only daughter of the Luthor bloodline and as far as it matters, the only Luthor left in good standing,” Lena answered sharply, her jaw tight and voice proud.

Alex made a hand gesture to keep the hologram talking and J’onn was watching the interaction with undisguised wariness.

“You are the sworn intended of Kara Zor-el? You don not wear a betrothal cuff?” The hologram questioned, its eyes zeroing in on Lena’s wrist.

Lena suddenly had the horrible realisation that her worth as a suitor for Kara was being judged by the hologram of Kara’s long dead mother. They had somehow initiated some kind of latent programming. The personality matrix was far more complex than Lena…or anyone it seems, had thought. It was capable of seeking information and making judgements as well as offering information.

Lena was essentially meeting her future mother in law, and she thought meeting Eliza was nerve wracking.

“I am Kara’s intended. I am human and so I wear an engagement ring, the human method of showing betrothal,” Lena said as she flashed the modest diamond on her left ring finger which Kara had given her. She tilted her chin in challenge to Alura, proud of her humanity.

“Kara is unsure if you will accept the bracelet of Our House. It was one of only three personal items in her pod. Kara wore the necklace of her matriarchal line and unlike her blanket the cuff is hidden in a compartment only she can open inside her pod. Kara is unsure you will accept it. It is not…. _fashionable_ …by human standards.” The hologram said, the blank face seeming to tighten.

Lena’s eyes widened. The hologram’s voice almost sounded like it had shifted from monotone to haughty annoyance as it uttered the alien word. This Theta protocol had infused the hologram with a much more dynamic personality and reactive component. If Lena was not seeing nd hearing it, she would have said it was impossible.

Lena’s mind was tumbling over revelations which the hologram had made. Kara had a bracelet for her but was concerned Lena wouldn’t wear it because of something as silly as fashion. Lena knows she can be quite snobbish about her labels and clothes but surely Kara knows she would be honoured to wear her bracelet. No matter what it looked like, it would be worth wearing just to please Kara. If seeing it on Lena’s wrist would make Kara feel how Lena feels seeing Kara wearing the bracelet she gave her…well, just the thought makes Lena’s chest feel warm.

It seemed by the wide eyes of J’onn and Alex, that they too were shocked. Lena knew the entire DEO had been over Kara’s pod with a fine tooth comb and no one had ever even seen a hint of a hidden compartment.

Well, no one makes ‘em like aliens it seems.

“I would be honoured to wear Kara’s bracelet. She sometimes lacks confidence in her personal life. It is something we are working on,” Lena answered hesitantly, unsure if the hologram could understand the sentiment.

The hologram nodded and before she could speak again Lena intervened. “How do you recognise me?”

The hologram returned in a bland tone, “An image of you was scanned into the system from a crude, and primitive telecommunication device that Kara brought here with a picture of you. Kara has spoken at great length about you and has added you to this holograms list of authorized users with unrestricted access.”

Lena’s eyebrows rose in shock at Kara’s trust and a little offense at the idea of the advanced encrypted smartphone she had made for Kara being primitive.

The Alura hologram dismissed the question immediately and continued, “Do you consent to being examined for worthiness to bond with the Ancient and Noble House of El?”

Alex stepped forward and hissed, “No, don’t! We don’t know what that means…” but Lena ignored her. Lena had to know, whatever it took, and even if this was only a facsimile of Kara’s mother, Lena needed to know if she was worthy.

“Yes,” she said without hesitation.

The hologram seemed to freeze, the eyes flickering as though tabulating data and a blue light emanated from the crystals in the ceiling and began flickering over Lena. Lena froze in fear but when no pain came she turned with a raised hand to Alex and J’onn who were quickly running towards her.

“No don’t. It doesn’t hurt, let it do what it needs!” Lena commanded J’onn and Alex, her resolute tone freezing them in place.

After what felt like eternity, but was less than five minutes, the hologram unfroze and the blue light retreated.

“A full biological scan and examination of the terrestrial telecommunication networks of this planet have been completed,” the program said.

Alex cursed loudly and violently off to the side, “That shouldn’t be possible, the human body is far too complex to scan so quickly and the crystals shouldn’t have that capability. When I examined them they only appeared to be audio visual emitters. And this room is a faraday cage, the system totally air-gapped, there is no way the system was able to scan the internet, especially not so quickly!”

J’onn merely grunted, “Kryptonians were thousands of years ahead of even Martian technology Alex, I have no doubt the hologram has done what it claims.”

 Lena was too busy absorbing the horror of what she had consented to. If Alura’s hologram had searched the internet to judge her then she would be found lacking in the extreme. All the Luthors dirty laundry was online and the number of websites dedicated to the hatred of her family was staggering…what had she consented to?

“You have been judged,” The Alura Hologram began, “Biologically, your genes show great potential. You are at the pinnacle of intellectual ability for your species and carry a statistically low number of inheritably non desirable genes, below the 5% threshold. You are in acceptable health for a female of your age and species. From our research and the parameters of this system it has been determined that the House of Luthor is a House of power and prominence. While some of your House have acted with dishonour, no individual member, no individual bloodline is judged by the failures of others, lest we would have been condemned by the actions of Astra. As the defacto leader of your house you have led with honour and integrity.There are many who would scorn you, yet The House of El knows that with great power comes jealousy and great enemies. As an adjudicator there were many who hated me. We note your determination in the face of adversity, a willingness to depend on others when necessary, works to help others with technology and your primitive society’s currency system. You have rendered aid to the House of El, Danvers and J’onzz when needed. You, as a member of the House of Luthor are found to be an acceptable partner to be bound in marriage to Kara Zor El, last daughter of Kruypton, and the Lady of House of El. So it is said, so it shall be. You will be El Mayarah.”

Alex gasped.

Lena stood in silent shock. The only sound in the room was the lyrical hum of the hologram.

Lena swallowed through her dry throat and croaked, “Thank you?” Half question, half a whisper of awed surprise. She was worthy of Kara? Her? A Luthor? How?

Before Lena could get lost in her thoughts and a spiral of confused laments of her own unworthiness, the Alura hologram flickered back to the centre of the platform. The image of Alura returning to the relaxed stance of a woman with hands clasped casually in front of her.

“Theta protocol disengaged,” Alura said in a monotone and the force field over the hologram crystal controls flickered out of existence. The hologram’s eyes were once again hollow and shallow as they returned to Lena.

“You wished to ask about **zhyrin?”** The Alura hologram prompted in the cold computerised mimicry of a long dead mother.

Lena’s head whipped back up to the hologram and the reason why she had come here returned to her.

“Tell me everything about Kryptonian marriage and wedding customs,” Lena commanded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a few visits to make if this wedding is to go according to plan.

Lena gazed at the list of people she had to speak with. Alex and J’onn had listened just as intently to the Alura program’s description of a perfect Kryptonian wedding as she had. They recognised the herculean task ahead of Lena and were thankfully offering her all the help they could from behind the scenes. Alex was arranging transport and J’onn had spoken with his father who knew to expect Lena’s visit.

J’onn had at least been kind enough to let her take translated copies of data and schematics out of the DEO. Lena’s hand hurt from all the NDA’s she had had to sign to gain that but the small USB, with the data and designs of everything Alura had described, was worth its weight in gold.

Lena allowed her eyes to skim her small list of people she would need to speak with again. The first three Lena was confident enough would help, but the last, and most important was the one who could sink this whole plan. Leave him to last.

Lena lifted her bag and straightened her collar. Texted Kara to tell her she was just getting in her car to leave the city on her business trip for two days as discussed. Lena felt guilty lying to Kara but Alex and Maggie had reassured her that a small white lie was acceptable for the greater good.

Kenneth opened the door to the car as she walked towards him.

“Good morning Miss Luthor,” Kenneth greeted with a small smile.

“Good Morning Kenneth, and I have told you a hundred time. You have worked for me, for two years through good times and bad, please call me Lena.”

Kenneth blushed slightly. “No can do Miss Luthor. God only knows what the tabloids would say if I was so familiar with my boss.!

Lena chuckled as she slid into the car and Kenneth bent down to whisper covertly to her before closing the door, “But in private, I will try to remember, Lena.”

Lena smiled happily as she settled herself in the back seat, pleased by the easy comradery with Kenneth. Before Kara, such an easy and honestly friendly interaction would have been impossible.

Kenneth slid into the front seat and looked at Lena in the rear-view mirror.

“Your flight isn’t until 2pm Miss Luth-I mean Lena, do you want to go into the office for a few hours first?”

Lena smiled at Kenneths correction. “No thank you Kenneth. I have texted you two addresses. I need to stop off for a little while and visit with friends about a few errands before I go.”

If Kenneth was surprised at the idea of Lena visiting friends he hid it well and merely tapped at his phone to pull up the address.

“No problem, Mis-Lena,” Kenneth said.

* * *

 

Winn groaned at the sound of banging at his door.

“Uhhh” Winn groaned as he stumbled towards his door, still half asleep.

“I’m coming!” Winn yelled between yawns.

Without looking through his apartment peephole Winn swung his door open, rubbing his eyes, “It’s barely 7am, what is so-“ Winn cut off as his blurry vision resolved on Lena Luthor standing on his threshold in an impeccable power suit and looking like a conquering goddess.

Winn snapped his jaw shut and stared uncomprehendingly at Lena for a moment before blushing to the roots of his hair as he stood before the sophisticated CEO in his lounge pants which were covered with the emblem of the house of El in all their cheap merchandising glory.

Lena cocked an eyebrow as she surveyed Winn from head to toe. She allowed an amused grin to play across her lips as she spoke.

“Do I need to worry about your choice in sleepwear Winn? I hadn’t thought I needed to be concerned about you as competition for my Kara,” Lena said in an amused voice.

Winn glanced at his lounge pants and his blush crept across his exposed chest.

“If you never speak of this again I will help you with whatever has brought you to my door at 7am on the morning that you told Kara you are flying to Metropolis for business,” Winn rambled.

Lena smiled like a shark.

“Deal,” she sai, slipping past Winn into the apartment.

Winn shuffled after Lena, picking up a discarded cardigan from the back of a chair as he wandered to his open kitchen counter.

“Coffee?” Winn asked as he set the machine to make a double strong pot.

“Please,” Lena said as she surveys Winn.

Winn had been open and accepting of Lena from the moment Kara introduced her to their little group. They had bonded over their mutual love of advanced technology, gaming and the unspoken understanding that they both knew what it was like to have family members who were crazy murderers whose shadow they were always trying to outrun.

“So, not that it isn’t lovely to see you Lena, but what is it that you need, that you are hding from Kara. You know I suck at hiding things from her so this better be important…and on the level,” Winn said.

Lena smiled at his direct babbling. “You managed to hide the identity and origin of Guardian from her well enough.” Lena rebuked with a smile.

Winn blushed and coughed, “That was different.” He tried to stare Lena down.

Lena held his gaze for a moment before pulling a copy a USB from her bag.

Lena slid the USB to Winn and without breaking eye contact said seriously, “These are schematics. I need you to make them exactly as described. Right down to the last detail. I will transfer fund to your personal accounts which should cover you to have the best material overnighted to you. I need them by next week.”

Winn’s brows scrunched in confusion. “Lena if you need something made this quickly I am sure you have people in your company who could do it just as quickly.”

Lena continued to hold Winn with her emerald stare. “No-one else can make these. They are too sensitive.”

Winn was beginning to get worried and he pulled his tablet from the side, clicking the USB in and pulling up the schematics.

“Lena, if this is something to do with Kara, you should discuss it with her. And I will have to pass this by the DEO if…” Winn’s worried rambling cut off as the documents opened and he saw the schematics.

His brows scrunched in confusion.

“These are clothes. Weird clothes,” Winn said.

Lena frowned. “They are traditional Kryptonian wedding robes.”

Winn’s eyebrows flew to his hairline. “Kara’s wedding gown…this is what she wants?”

Lena sighed, “I realized Kara couldn’t find a wedding dress because her idea of wedding clothes are very different to ours so I spoke with the Alura Hologram.”

Winn sucked in a harsh breath and began more closely examining the robes. Both outfits had long black shirts tied with gold belts. Fitted black pants and knee high leather boots with gold detailing. Luxurious and heavy red capes sat like proud mantles on the shoulders. The right forearm was encased in a gold gauntlet covered in Kryptonian writing, while the left was left blank with the three quarter length sleeves falling short enough for the wedding bracelet to be placed on at the right time. On the centre of each shirt was the family crests sewn in the most intricate gold thread, and encrusted with precious stones. Each robes shirt bore the woman’s family crest. One was the symbol of the house of El and the other was the Luthor coat of arms. The final piece was a fine gold crown, no more than a delicate circlet of gold. Scrolling along the side of the plans was the exact measurements for Lena and Kara.

“You’re planning to make the wedding Kryponian for Kara?” Winn asked, his eyes shimmering with unsed tears.

Lena shifted uncomfortably, “I just want to make her happy.”

“But why ask me and not hier some fancy designer?” Winn asked confused and curious.

Lena blushed a little. “Alura’s hologram explained that a wedding was an event created by the combined works of the two Houses who were joining. Certain tasks were traditionally completed by family despite the advanced nature of Kryptonian society and technology. They could replicate gowns in a heartbeat or have robots create them, but it was seen as a task for a member of the House…of the family, an act of the highest honour, to show love and care to make the gowns. You are one of Kara’s closets friends, almost her brother. You are the only person I can ask, the only person I can trust with this task, to make Kara and I gowns to wear on our joining day.”

Winn couldn’t stop the tears as they slowly dripped down his cheeks.

“It would be my honour!” Winn whispered.

“Thank you,” Lena whispered as she rounded the kitchen counter to hug Winn. “The ceremonial words for presenting the gowns to us at the wedding are in the file too. Thank you Winn.”

* * *

 

Less than twenty minutes later, Kenneth was opening the door of the car for Lena to get out at her second stop. This apartment building was more dated and basic than Winns. It was in a neighbourhood which had Lena clutching her handbag a little closer. Lena waved off Kenneth’s concerned gaze and strode towards the building.

Lena’s lips twisted at the lack of elevator in the building. Considering the occupant that she was here to see, the sketchy neighbourhood and lack of lift were not high priorities for choosing this home. Lena would have to speak with J’onn about it though, creating friendships in this area and inviting people here would be too difficult. If J’onn didn’t see it her way then Lena might have to see about buying some property in the area and funding some community outreach and improvement schemes.

Coming to apartment 2B Lena took a slow break and knocked quickly.

Almost immediately the door swung open and the bright white smile of M’yrnn greeted Lena.

“Greetings friend of J’onn,” M’yrnn proclaimed in his rich baritone.

“Hello Sir. You can call me Lena. J’onn told you I would be calling?” Lena asked.

“Mmm, yes. My son informed me that one seeking knowledge of Kryptionian marriage ceremonies would be visiting. Please, be welcome in my home,” M’yrnn proclaimed with a pleased smile and a sweeping gesture.

Lena smiled and slipped past M’yrnn into the apartment. Lena struggled to hide her scowl as she took in the basic furniture of the apartment. She would definitely need to speak with J’onn.

M’yrnn closed the door and smiled placidly at her. Lena must not have hidden her annoyance well, or her judgement of his home, as he spoke softly, “I was a prisoner for three centuries Lena, and a man of faith and minimalism for millennia before that. My needs are few.”

Lena blushed at the soft reprimand and at not hiding her expression better. If not for the fact that J’onn had always assured her Martians believed in asking permission before using telepathy she would have assumed M’yrnn was reading her mind.

“My apologies.” Lea offered in a whisper.

M’yrnn smiled softly as he moved towards the kitchenette and waved an arm at a bar stool for her to sit on.

“There is no need for apologies. Your heart was in the right place, yet I need not your righteous indignation Lena. I am old enough to fight for, or ask for, anything that I require.”

Lena blushed faintly at the subtle compliment, wrapped in a reprimand, and settled herself upon the stool.

“May I offer you some brown water…Cu-off-ee! It is a wonderful beverage and traditionally offered to visitors in one’s home on this planet I believe?” M’yrnn offered.

Lena smiled faintly and returned a small nod, “please.”

M’yrnn began making coffee and the silence that settled between the two was comfortable. Lena was surprised at the serene feeling that she felt in M’yrnn’s presence. Lena was never very good around new people or comfortable with strangers, never mind with alien strangers who were usually hostile at the mere thought of a Luthor in their presence. Yet, the comfortableness of the silence was a revelation to Lena.

“You intend to marry the Kryptonian, the one my son has taken as a daughter of his heart?” M’ynn asked suddenly into the silence as he set coffee before Lena.

Lena blushed slightly, “Yes, we have agreed to wed, but she has been struggling with the human nature of our wedding plans and I have decided to surprise her with a Kryptonian ceremony.”

M’yrnn smiled again, “Then we are to be family of the heart, the granddaughter in law of my heart. I will help in any way I can.”

Lena almost choked on her coffee at that declaration. Her eyes wide. Family?! That was not the reaction that Lena was expecting. In a mad rush to not offend M’ynn, Lena babbles, “That is very kind of you. I am flattered.”

M’yrnn smiled wider, his eyes locked with Lena as though he could see the importance of his declaration to her in the depths of her soul, she who was starved of family.

Lena struggled to keep her breathing steady. What was it about Kara? The more Lena tried to do things to make Kara happy, the more she too inadvertently gained happiness and family.

“The honour is ours to share, for together we grow stronger by depending on each other as family.” M’yrnn stated with solemnity.

Lena merely nodded in agreement before she cleared her throat and asked, “Then may I ask a favour of you?”

M’yrnn threw his arms open in a gesture of welcome, “There are no favour or debts between family. That which you ask, I offer freely to family, for what is mine is yours.” The words sounded ceremonial to Lena and not knowing how to respond she ploughed on.

“You are familiar with the Kryptonian marriage ceremonies?”

M’yrnn’s gaze became distant as though recalling something from very long ago.

“Mmm, yes. I had the privilege of knowing and learning with a number of priests and priestesses from the Light of Rao. I learned the order of service and the meaning of the words and actions. I was always curious about other faiths and rituals. It was a point of great sadness that I never witnessed a bonding ceremony. You see, despite their scientific advances, the Kryptonian people were a dichotomy. They only recognised marriages that occurred on the soil of Krypton, beneath the light of Rao, and I only ever interacted with those who visited Mars.”

Lena nodded, tallying the information M’yrnn was giving her with that which Alura had provided.

“I have considered that problem and think I have a way to resolve it as best we can here on earth. My problem though is that there are no priests or priestesses of Rao left. There is no one who remembers the ceremony who could preside over it, except…”

“Me,” M’yrnn cut Lena off with a stoic whisper.

Lena nodded and from her bag withdrew a document folder and pushed it across to M’yrnn.

M’yrnn flicked through the file without being prompted.

“You are going for an English translation of the ceremony, but the vows in Kryptonian. The wording is slightly different to what I remember,” M’ynn offered as he scanned it.

“Yes,” Lena replied, “Our guests will not understand Kryptonian and I want them to understand it. The vows were altered by the Alura program to give a version of the vows in Kryptonian which are fully pronounceable by human vocal chords.” Here Lena grimaced a little, “The Alura program assures me that these vows get across the same idea and promises, but they are more round-about and…’clunky,’ so that I can pronounce them.”

M’yrnn nodded, and a smaller, prouder smile curled his lips, “It is a good thing that you seek to do. Will you be able to learn the vows, or do you require help?”

Lena offered a smug smile, “I am fluent in half a dozen languages, am conversationally passable in Kryptonian and improving according to Kara. With my phonographic memory I had the vows down before I left the Alura hologram.”

M’yrnn gave a broader smile and his brows scrunched in thought a little.

“Well, perhaps when you have mastered Kryptonian you will visit me again, and we can see about learning Martian?”

Lena’s eyes flew open at the generous offer.

“I would be honoured,” Lena replied with reverence.

M’yrnn returned a soft look, “It is you who honour me granddaughter. It is the joy of the elders to teach their youth.”

Lena called on every ounce of her Luthor training to keep tears from leaking out. This had not been the reception, or the type of meeting she had expected.

Lena coughed a little, and with a faint blush, pulled herself together.

Lena stood from the bar stool and bowed formally, as J’onn had instructed her, before saying, “I suppose I should officially ask then. Will you officiate at my wedding M’yrnn J’onnz?”

M’yrnn rose to his full height, his slightly hunched shoulders squaring and his jaw tilting up proudly. A serene look that Buddhist monks sought for their whole lifetimes fell across his human visage and he solemnly replied, “I would be honoured Lena Luthor.”

Lena couldn’t help the tear that trickled from her eye, and overcome with emotion, she whirled away from the kind eyes of M’yrnn.

As Lena tried to gather herself together she spotted the small chess set in the corner of the room and grasping onto the change of topic, Lena croaked, “You play?”

M’yrnn came to stand at Lena’s side and with grace he pretended to ignore her tears.

“I am learning. Would you indulge an old man in a game before you depart?”

Lena smiled warmly, remembering the few happy memories of her father playing with her as a child and stepped towards the board.

“I have plenty of time,” Lena said.

* * *

 

Lena stretched her stiff neck as she sat in the back of the Uber. The private 2pm flight to the small airport outside of Midvale had been one of the worst of Lena’s life.  The small airport didn’t deserve the title. Lena could understand now why Kara had insisted they drive here when they came. While taking longer, it was much better for her nerves. On landing, Lena had summoned an Uber as there was limited taxi service in the area. The Toyota Prius that had come to pick her up had been a welcome sight but upon entering the car the rank smell of body odour had almost turned Lena’s stomach.

After an almost forty minute journey with the window rolled all the way down Lena tumbled out of the Uber as it pulled up to Eliza’s home, throwing money at the driver.

Lena gasped the cool clean air, clearing her nostrils of human stink. Next time she made this journey she would just suck it up and drive herself down.

Lena straightened her suit and pulled herself together. The pebble path to the Danvers family home was treacherous for Lena in her high heels so she took a moment to pull flats from her overnight bag and change. The drop in four inches revealed Lena’s dainty height and made her a far less intimidating figure, but considering the person she was visiting and the purpose, that was for the best.

Lena glanced at her watch and took a deep steadying breath. It was just turned five pm. Plenty of time for Eliza to have gotten home. Lena had planned this trip with military like precision and she knew Eliza finished work early Fridays  at 4-30pm and so would just be home for her arrival.

Lena’s last visit was likely to be the most stressful and furthest away so she had arranged for the company jet to fly her back out of Midvale at 11pm so she could land and have a fortifying night of good sleep in her Metropolis apartment before facing that particular conversation.

Lena walked quickly down the path, hefting her overnight bag over her shoulder and once again taking in the beauty of Kara’s adopted childhood home. The faint sounds of lapping water, the rustle of the breeze in the nearby woods and the fresh air made it idyllic. Kara had been so lucky to have the Danvers as her adoptive family. Lena can’t help but wonder sometimes how different she would be, how different her life would be, if Lionel had left her in the adoption services care. Would a different family have adopted her? Would she have been successful? Would she have been free of the Luthor burden? Would she ever have met Kara?

Lena shakes her head absently. There’s no point in ruminating on ‘what ifs?’

Lena reached the door and with a calming breath she knocked sharply.

Almost immediately a voice floated out, “Coming!”

Quick steps echoed from inside across the wooden floors before the door swung open to reveal a smiling Eliza.

Lena’s face was frozen in a worried/embarrassed smile. All of her Luthor upbringing was yelling inside Lena’s head that it was the height of bad manners to turn up unannounced at someone’s home but Eliza had said at Christmas that she was welcome any time, and Kara’s mother and friends were showing themselves to be the sort of people who meant those kinds of pleasantries.

Eliza’s smile froze as she took in Lena, and Lena was about to start apologising but was cut short as in the blink of an eye she found herself all but dragged into the house, her bag deposited on the floor and her hands clasped tightly in Eliza’s hands as she was barraged with questions.

“Lena what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Is Kara with you? Is she alright?” Eliza babbled as her eyes surveyed Lena as though trying to find injuries or some kind of clue as to what had brought her to Eliza’s door.

Lena blinked and gathered herself to reassure Eliza.

“No, Kara is fine, but she isn’t with me. I actually came to speak to you about something important…just me.” Lena replied as a faint blush crept up her cheeks.

Eliza’s pinched, worried expression suddenly relaxed but was replaced with one of restrained curiosity.

“Oh…well. Of course. Come into the kitchen, I just set the kettle to boil for some tea,” Eliza said as she ushered Lena ahead of her. “Did you drive down?”

Lena took a seat at the kitchen table as she answered, “No. I had the company jet fly me down. This is sort of a covert operation.”

“Covert?!” Eliza asked, her eyebrows reaching her hairline as she took down mugs and a small clay teapot.

Lena smiled reassuringly. “Well, Alex is my co-conspirator in this mission and it is all with the aim to make Kara happy so I think any sinister overtones can be forgiven.”

Eliza’s face morphed from trepidation to mischievous in the blink of an eye as she poured hot water into the pot and brought the tray of cups to the table. “Oh! How wonderful Lena! A surprise! Is this about the honeymoon? I have a stack of scrap books in the attic which Kara made up of the sights of earth that she wanted to see when she first arrived. All of these wonders of our world she wanted to see, but for someone who can fly she is remarkably untraveled.”

Lena smiled and filed away the mention of the scrapbooks for later. While Lena was planning to follow the Kryptonian tradition of an eight day exclusion after marriage for the couple to get to know each other, the idea of taking Kara on holiday after has merit. Kryptonian arranged marriages meant that most couples barely knew each other beyond the basic details of what guild they belonged to, their House reputation and genetic profile. The Kryptonian week was eight days long and after the marriage ceremony a couple was secluded in isolation, and without any technology so that they could get to know each other, _intellectually_.  To discuss plans, aspirations and make agreements about how the coupe would chart their lives together. Sometimes, the Kryptonians’ logic and detachment blew Lena’s mind. The idea of being locked in a room for eight days having intellectual discussion with a stranger sounded like a crappy honeymoon. Lena planned for their time of exclusion to be used much better and to get to know Kara even more intimately. Just the thought of eight days locked in their apartment, with no distractions, to do with Kara as she pleased…Lena fought the blush so Eliza wouldn’t question her.

In some ways, planning the eight days of seclusion had been the hardest thing to plan. Being the CEO of a Billion dollar company and part owner of a media empire like Catco meant that taking so much time off in one go with absolutely no technology was unheard of. Lena was determined to give Kara what she deserved though, to do this properly. Lena had brought her need for time off to Jess and with the confession that Lena needed the time off because she was bringing her marriage forward for a surprise ceremony, Jess had gotten a quite frankly frightening look in her eye. Lena was so glad Jess was loyal, or else she is sure Jess could have taken over her company long ago. Not an hour after telling Jess, her unassuming personal assistant had marched into Lena’s office and offered her a cleared copy of her diary and a blank innocuous folder with a sly smile and the parting shot of, “I knew these would be needed some day. You can thank me later with another ridiculous bonus.”

Inside the folder was a document outlining the duties Jess would take over for Lena, the duties which would be delegated to department heads and a pile of profiles for potential CFO’s she could hire. Beneath this sat the real gold. A host of documents which detailed leverage and outright blackmail which could be used against company rivals and her own board members should they try anything in her eight day absence. Lena was quite frankly terrified by the idea of how ruthless and competent her assistant was, but had in that moment also decided that Jess would be at her wedding. No matter how hard she had to fight with Alex to get more NDA forms…hell, she was pretty damn sure Jess knew about Kara’s alter ego anyway. Jess deserved that trust and she was the closest to family Lena had ever known before Kara. Lena was quite frankly amazed at the forethought and planning which Jess had put into the file, just in case Lena ever needed it. It was the best wedding gift anyone could give her.

Eliza had begun listing places which Kara had talked about going to. Lena accepted the cup of tea she was offered and cut Eliza off as she refocused on the conversation, “Actually Eliza, it’s about the wedding. There has been a change of plans, I want to give Kara a Kryptonian ceremony.”

Lena’s words were blurted out and she blushed profusely. Eliza’s mouth snapped shut mid word and a shocked look came to her face.

Lena waited with bated breath to see Eliza’s reaction. Eliza’s eyes began to water and Lena’s heart began to race. Panic rose like a tidal wave. Shit! Was Eliza against the idea…

“Oh Lena that…that’s a beautiful idea. But when…where…why?” Eliza asked rapidly as she clunked her tea on the table and grasped Lena’s hands.

Lena grasped the offered contact to anchor herself back to the room. Her breath slowed and the panic receded.

“It was sort of a snap decision. Kara has been so hesitant to pick anything and the wedding dress debacle started me wondering about what Kara could want for her dream wedding. I am sorry to say it took me longer than I would have liked to remember that as a Kryptonian little girl, Kara’s idea of a wedding would be markedly different from a human one. I was never much one for romance or white dresses. All I want is for Kara to be happy and to be her wife…the ceremony is irrelevant, but if it makes Kara happy…” Lena shrugged helplessly and cast her eyes to her hands interlinked with Elizas.

A soft sniffle drew Lena’s eyes back to Eliza and she saw silent tears dripping from her eyes. Lena panicked and jumped up to retrieve tissues from the counter.

“I’m sorry, Eliza, I didn’t mean to make you cry...I…” Lena began but Eliza cut her off, rising to catch Lena in a tight hug.

As was usual, Lena froze at the close contact from anyone but Kara. After a moment of hesitation Lena relaxed into Eliza and wrapped her arms around the woman, inhaling her faint lilac perfume.

Was this what it felt like to have a loving mother? Lena thought.

“Lena, you’re doing a beautiful thing for Kara. I honestly don’t know what to say!” Eliza says before pushing back from the embrace and playfully nudging Lena’s arm, “And you say that you aren’t romantic!”

Lena blushed scarlet in response.

“So when, where…oh gosh what can I do to help? Tell me everything!?” Eliza rambled as she dragged Lena back to the table.

Lena took a fortifying gulp of tea before answering, “Uh, um, actually I have already cancelled the human ceremony planned for the end of the summer. J’onn has assured me he can get the legal documents put through to recognise the Kryptonian ceremony and so I am hoping to have the wedding next week. For the location I have to speak with _him_ tomorrow, but I am confident I can get it all sorted in time.”

Eliza smiled while her eyes narrowed at the emphasis on mentioning Clark. Eliza knew Lena was not his biggest fan for a host of reasons.

“Next week, oh gosh so soon. Kara will be so surprised Lena!” Eliza replied before her voice softened, “And I think Clark will surprise you Lena. He really does care about Kara’s happiness, despite all his mistakes.” Eliza said softly.

Lena shrugged non-committedly and continued, “As to how you can help, well that is the reason for my visit. According to custom the betrotheds House must speak in support of the union and while I will ask _him_ to do so and may be able convince him to agree one way or another, I also want you to stand with Kara. You may not be blood but you are her family and your support will mean a lot to her.”

Eliza’s eyes welled up again, “You really do underestimate Clark, but I would be honoured to support Kara. What do I have to say?”

Lena ignored the first part of the response. Eliza underestimated the animosity which Clark held to her as a Luthor. He may have smiled in all the right places when Kara and Lena got together but Lena had not forgotten his late night visit and warning to her the night after they told him of their relationship, nor had she missed the tightening of his eyes when they announced their intention to marry.

Lena grabbed the prepared file from her bag and slid it across the table, suddenly tense. Eliza reached out her hand to take it but Lena held fast.

Lena blushed faintly, realizing the significance of what she was doing.

“I know I never asked for your blessing to marry Kara, and I am probably not your first choice for her but I swear I will make her happiness my priority for the rest of my life Eliza. The ceremonial words in this file…they essentially give me your blessing to marry your family, to accept me as family. If it’s too much we could reword it, you technically only need to speak in support of Kara marrying and not mention me…”

Eliza cut Lena off by interrupting, “You are already family Lena and you have always had my blessings. From the moment you made Kara smile like no one else in the world mattered. Since the moment you made her laugh, a sound free off the echoing sadness that she carries…since that moment you have been more than worthy.”

Lena couldn’t help the choked sob that escaped her throat and for the second time found herself in Eliza’s arms.

Lena was so embarrassed. All of her vaunted Luthor control seemed to have evaporated.

After what felt like hours but was merely 15 minutes, when Lena had calmed, Eliza drew back, lifted the folder from the table and took it to the counter. She returned with tissues and wiped Lena’s face tenderly before asking, “Do you have time for dinner before you leave?” as though Lena had not just had a breakdown.

That was how Lena found herself enjoying a delicious Lasagna and a bottle of Wine over a discussion of Kara’s most dreamed about holiday destinations and a host of scientific journals few others understood. At half ten Eliza waved off the mention of Uber after Lena had laughingly informed her of her previous terrible experience, and drove her to the airport for her 11pm flight to Metropolis.

* * *

 

Lena had collapsed into her Metropolis apartment in exhaustion after the emotional and tiring day. Kara had called and softly told Lena how much she missed her and wished she could fly to Lena in Metropolis. Lena had nipped the only half-joking idea in the bud. Feeling less like a liar now that she  was actually in Metropolis, Lena did not want to have to face Kara and continue her lie about business while she was so emotionally rung out. At 8am Lena was dressed in a new impeccable business suit and had stopped off for a double espresso royal and avocado eggs benedict for breakfast before flagging a yellow cab to take her to Clark and Lois’s apartment.

The two successful journalists lived in an upmarket part of the city, in a mid-level apartment. Lena eyed the intercom for the apartment with the blocky names Mr and Mrs Kent. Lois had kept her maiden name for her professional life and by-lines but had been oddly traditional in taking Clark’s name in her personal life. Lena had snorted when she heard. Lois so obviously wore the pants in their relationship in work and home that the token act of submission was funny. Lena and Kara had agreed that they would keep their own names in their professional lives but personally would become the Luhor-Danvers.  Lena was intending to join the House of El when she married Kara in their Kryptonian marriage, although neither could ever publicly acknowledge it, the fact would be registered with the DEO, in the Fortress of Solitude’s records of Krypton and it would be a surprise gift to Kara. Lena was secretly looking forward to shedding the Luthor name, even just in the intimacy of her marriage. In her heart she would be an El, the wife and family of Kara. The rules for Kryptonian names were strict and complex. The decision for which partner took the others name was based on the status of each partners house and the placement in the line of succession of each member. Then which name a child inherited was a separate decision based on if the parental families had any other heirs already, a complex set of rules for the combining of matriarchal lines and again the consideration of the dominance of the Houses of the parents and their guilds. With the matrix, a child’s House name could be decided upon which guild the child was ‘designed’ to go to and if there was a tradition in either House for it. Lena knew she was circumventing a lot of these rules and traditions but she wanted Kara to know her House was growing, that the House of El would live on.

The building door beside Lena was opened by a harried father carrying a crying child. He breezed past Lena and seeing the door slowly swinging closed Lena took her chance and slipped in.

Lena purposefully took the stairs to the twelfth floor, climbing them slowly so that she had the extra time to fortify herself. A small voice, which sounded a lot like her mother’s, whispered from the back of her mind that she was being a coward. Lena knew she was only postponing the inevitable but this was one conversation she would gladly do without. 

Eventually Lena found herself outside of a red door just like all the others along the corridor.

With one final fortifying breath she knocked sharply.

There was silence for too long and Lena began anxiously glancing back towards the elevator. Perhaps she had miscalculated and Clark and Lois were working at the Planet today? Or maybe it was too early and they were having a well deserved lie in? Lena blushed at the thought. She should have called ahead or waited until later in the day. Lena was just turning on her heel to head back to her hotel to try again later when she heard a deep voice call from within,

“Just a moment Lena!”

Lena froze at the sound of Clark’s voice and her face blushed darker. Lena cursed herself for forgetting Clark could see through walls and had obviously seen her turning to leave. The idea of being seen showing such weakness as leaving galled her.

With heavy dragging steps which signalled the bumbling persona of Clark Kent approaching the door Lena straightened her shoulders and faced the door.

The red door creaked open and a befuddled Clark looked at her with confused eyes behind unnecessarily thick glasses. Clark was dressed sloppily in a thick blue nightgown and before he could speak Lena said, “My apologies, you were still in bed. I can come back later.”

Lena took a small step back but was cut off as Clark opened the door wider and replied, “No,no. We were awake, just watching the morning news on a rare quiet morning. What can I do for you Lena? How did you get into the building? Is Kara okay?”

Clark’s sudden anxiety and his slightly narrowed eyes made Lena curse herself again. Way to make him suspicious Lena.

“I order, my reason for visiting is personal. I am a Luthor and have my ways, “here Lena couldn’t help but smile mischievously which only made Clark’s eyes narrow more. Oops! “And Kara is fine. You are the second person in less than 24 hours to ask me that. You would think that I would have figured out to let people know I am calling so they don’t assume I am a harbinger of bad news.”

Clark’s shoulders relaxed slightly and his face relaxed infinitesimally.

“Good, good,” Clark said with a half smile and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck before asking, “Uh, so why exactly are you here?”

Lena wanted to roll her eyes at the idiot, as if she would waste her precious time on a social visit with someone she knows can barely stand her.

“I am in Metropolis for business reasons and being so close to you I decided that I would take advantage of the proximity to come speak with you about something…personal…to Kara.” Lena said before casting a pointed look up and down the corridor before saying with a raised eyebrow, “Which may be best discussed in private.”

Clark started where he stood and glanced down at himself, seeming to realise he had been keeping Lena at his door like an unwanted saleswoman.

With a faint blush and pulling his nightgown tighter Clark stepped back and waved Lena inside, “Sorry, please come in. Would you like some coffee?”

Lena breezed passed Clark with a quick, “Thank you and please.”

The apartment was not what she expected. It was dark woods and low lighting, a more classic design than the modern apartment building would imply. A wide sitting room bled into a kitchen diner. At each end of the sitting room were two desks overflowing with papers and files. Behind each a display cabinet, each filled with sparkling glass awards and shining trophies. The one at the far end of the room was overflowing and the distinct shape of a golden Pulitzer medal was framed. Lena curtailed the small smile she felt at seeing Lois obviously outdoing her husband.

The door at the far end of the room opened with a dull click and Lois Kent, nee Lane marched into the room. Her power no less diminished by the fact she wore pale lilac silk pyjamas than if she had been wearing a suit of armour.

Lois marched to the kitchen, cutting in front of Lena as though she was barely even there and with no acknowledgement that her appearance in her home was an oddity she began fiddling with the coffee machine while saying, “Take a seat Luthor. I’ll make the coffee or else Smallville will poison you.” Lena stiffened at the offhand comment but before she could make anything of it Lois continued. “I swear I don’t know how anyone mistakes him for human. Only an alien can screw up coffee making so badly and then drink the sludge and not die at its bitterness.”

Lena relaxed slightly, mollified by Lois’ presence. The brutally honest and sharp woman had always made Lena more comfortable. Despite being a ruthless reporter, Lena felt Lois was more open to her and Kara’s relationship, more accepting. She felt an odd kinship with the woman, the only person who could even begin to understand the oddities and strains of loving a Super.

Clark scowled and harrumphed at his wife’s words as he took a seat at the dining table while indicating the seat opposite him.

Lena stiffly moved to the table and sat watching Lois as she expertly made coffee. Clark seemed content to let the silence hang until his wife was done and Lena was more than happy to indulge this moment of peace. From the corner of her eye Lena could see Clark’s eyes slightly narrowed as though he were trying to make sense of her presence in his home.

Lois expertly carried three white coffee mugs to the table and sat beside her husband.

Lena sipped the coffee and was pleasantly surprised by the quality of the brew.

Lena hummed and glanced at Lois, “This is delicious.”

Lois gave a careless half shrug and her eyebrow rose not unlike Lena’s patented look, “I assume you did not come here to discuss the quality of my coffee?”

Lena set her cup down with a soft clink and glanced between Lois and Clark. There was nothing for it, she would just have to bite the bullet.

With a sigh Lena leant back in her chair and placed her focus on the space between Lois and Clark.

“I am here to talk to you about the wedding,” Lena said, purposefully not directing her comment at Lois or Clark specifically.

Clark seemed to tense again and leant forward, his brows furrowing and his voice suddenly low, “What about the wedding? Is there a problem?”

Clark’s voice held the subtle accusation that Lena had done something wrong.

“Sort of,” she replied while fiddling with her mug’s handle.

“What does that mean? What did you do?” Clark asked, his voice immediately filled with accusation and more filled with threat.

Lena felt her shoulders tighten as she responded to the shift in tone.

Lois had been watching Lena and seeing her nervous, closed body language, she could see the tenseness in Lena’s body which Clark was missing. Lois was not allowing her reporter instincts to be clouded by emotion or prejudice like her husband, who still had a blind spot for anyone with the name Luthor.

Lois gently gripped her husband’s thigh beneath the table restraining him as she cut in.

“Is there a problem with the venue or the guest list? If Kara is still worrying about the city’s safety I am sure we could get some of the league to cover for her during the ceremony?” Lois asked, offering non combative possibilities to prompt Lena to talk. Lois knew that with Lena’s wealth and influence there were very few issues she could possible be having with the wedding but perhaps asking was the key to getting to the root of this unexpected visit.

Lena’s lips curled in a half amused smile at Lois’ question.

“You are surprisingly close to the truth as usual Lois. The venue has presented an issue, as well as the date, outfits and ceremony,” Lois sarcastically answered.

Lois’ eyes had widened at the list of problems while Clark was looking confused and angry, “I don’t understand,” he said.

Lena’s lips curled into a slightly crueller smirk, “Why am I not surprised that you are confused by anything to do with Kara?”

Clark went rigid at the sarcastic jibe but before he could angrily retort Lois cut in.

“Explain Lena!” Lois demanded, her tone sharp and friendliness bleeding away at seeing Lena antagonizing her husband.

Lena purposefully misconstrued the question. She knew Lois was asking about the wedding but Lena is feeling exposed and being here to beg for assistance makes her lash out.

“Well considering he dumped Kara, his only living blood family, a confused, grieving little alien girl on the doorstep of some strangers and ran off to play hero, I am not in the least bit surprised he is confused by anything Kara does or wants!” Lena bit out.

Clark went red in anger and his jaw tensed as though he had been struck.

“I protected her from my enemies, like your damn brother! I was barely 24, poor, living in a loud city, in a grimy one bedroom apartment. What the hell was I meant to do!”

Clark growled between gritted teeth.

“Be her family, visit more than once in a blue moon. Be there as her fucking family just like she would have done for you. At 13 she had more courage and loyalty than you will ever know, she would never have abandoned you, she would have robbed banks, turned coal to diamonds with her bare hands, lifted treasures from the bottom of the oceans…anything to keep you. But you, you…”

Lena was getting a head full of steam to tear the selfish idiot apart, using the private thoughts Kara had shared with her about what she used to think about in the early days at the Danvers to draw emotional blood when Lois cut in.

“Enough!” Lois shouted. Clark winced at the volume and Lena bit her tongue as she snapped her mouth shut.

“Jesus Christ, you two are acting like children. This Super/Luthor crap needs to end or I swear to God I am telling Kara and she can deal with you both.” Lois threatened. Both Lois and Clark winced at the mere thought of it.

“Now, I assume there is a genuine reason that you came here Lena, so spit it out or get the fuck out of our home.” Lois demanded, her patience at an end. Clark winced at his wife’s language and sat coldly glaring at Lena.

Lena held the look for a minute before dropping her face into her hand.

“Fuck!” She swore with feeling. “I had this whole speech mapped out in my head, ready to beg and grovel but I guess I fucked this all up. Even for Kara I can’t do this right…” Lena swears viciously, mentally berating herself. Lena cursed in her mind, whatever small chance she had of getting Clark to help her was gone. She would have to call the others, she fucked it all up.

Lena rises preparing to leave and trying to throttle down the disappointed and angry tears. She is just a Luthor. Ruining everything. Hell, even Lillian would be mad at her, this should have been a simple negotiation but Lena let emotion ruin it.

Clark’s scowl slipped as Lena vehemently swore at herself and he nearly slid from his chair as he caught sight of the tears filling Lena’s eyes. Luthors didn’t cry. Clark could vividly hear Lex repeating the mantra along with a hundred others. Luthors didn’t show emotion.

The absolute breaking of the Luthor mask that Lena wore gave Clark the first glimpse ever of what his little cousin saw in this woman.

“Wait!” Clark said half rising too and partially raising a hand in a calming gesture. “If this is for Kara, then we need to discuss it.”

Lena seemed to freeze in place and analysed Clark’s face. Seeing his hostility temporarily buried Lena paused, hope sparking that perhaps this wasn’t a lost cause.

Slowly, glancing between Lois and Clark Lena sat again.

With a soft sigh Lena gazed at her coffee. Keeping her eyes off her audience seemed to help.

Lena blurted out the origin of this whole mess.

“You know Kara has been having trouble finding a wedding dress?”

Clark’s brows furrowed at the seemingly inconsequential matter but Lois sat forward and her eyes flickered in thought as she tried to put the pieces of why this was so important together.

“I went with Kara and Alex when they flew up here to look for a dress. We must have gone to at least a dozen stores, but while there were gorgeous dresses, Kara said none felt right.” Lois offered.

Clark nodded, “I remember that, but being picky about the dress isn’t unusual for brides.”

Lena snorted softly, “And what would the dress that ‘felt right’ to Kara look like do you imagine?” she asked.

Clarks’ brows furrowed and he looked perplexed, “Uh, I don’t know. Kara has always had rather plain tastes, sundresses and stuff I think.”

Lois’ eyes were flicking faster and her lips were mouthing the words as she was trying to parse out the hidden meaning.

“It’s not that Kara has plain tastes. Quite the contrary actually if you look at her art, it’s just that she really doesn’t care about human fashion. It doesn’t really make sense to her beyond the most basic aesthetic to fit in.” Lena replied.

Clark looked even more confused but Lois’ eyes had widened slightly.

“A human wedding dress could never feel right to Kara.” Lois whispered, layers of realisation and sadness overcoming her tone as she turned to her husband.

Lena nodded slightly, “Exactly.”

Clark just looked more confused, “What’s wrong with a wedding dress?”

Lena bit her cheek to prevent a biting reply at his ignorance.

Lois took her husbands hands in hers and softly answered, “Oh Clark. Kara remembers Krypton. She probably dreamed of her wedding as a child and unlike you, those dreams were not of a human ceremony.”

Clark’s eyes widened and then snapped closed in self-recrimination, angry brackets appearing around his usually smiling mouth

“Oh.” He groaned to himself. “You need access to Kryptonian data on wedding attire so you can adapt something for the wedding?” Clark asked as he opened his eyes to look at Lena.

Lena bit harder on her cheek. That cheap cop-out of an answer again showing her how little he understood of Kara’s culture and how dearly she held it. As though a cheap imitation, made to suit human ideals would suit Kara.

With herculean effort Lena shook her head gently and whispered, “No. I already have the designs for Kryptonian wedding gowns and am having two gowns made to the exact specifications made. Alex and J’onn gave me access to the Alura hologram.”

Clark and Lois’s faces both registered shock. Whether at the act of trust that had been bestowed on Lena by getting into the hologram or that she was having exact gowns made was beyond her.

“Then what is it you need?” Clark asked confused. Lois was looking at Lena with dawning awe as though already grasping some of the magnitude of what Lena was intending.

“It’s not just the gowns I am doing. I want to give Kara a full Kryptonian wedding. J’onn says he can fiddle the paperwork. The actual style of ceremony means little to me as an atheist but it means a lot to Kara. She still hold true to Rao and so long as she is my wife, so long as I get to swear myself to her and she to me, the style of ceremony is immaterial. I need your help to make the ceremony authentic in every detail and I want to do it next week as a surprise.”

Lois and Clark’s eyebrows were at their hairline.

Lois was the first to recover, “That is…a wonderful thing to do for Kara and a big commitment. Next week? That is very soon.”

Lena shrugged self-consciously.

Clark finally found his tongue, “What exactly do you need? What does a traditional ceremony entail?”

Lena bit her tongue yet again so she didn’t make a sarcastic comment. The last son of Krypton and he doesn’t even know the details of one of his people’s most sacred ceremonies.

Lois spoke for Lena though as she frowned at her husband, “You don’t know?”

Clark shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. “You wanted a human ceremony and it’s what I was raised with. My parents would have been upset if we didn’t have a church wedding and Kryptonian marriages were arranged affairs based on political and genetic compatibility. It didn’t seem important after I read that.”

Lena used every part of her Luthor training to swallow her rage. How casually Clark dismisses his heritage and how shallow his understanding.

“Most Kryptonian marriages were arranged. Probably over 99% but not all. And even then, they were still deeply honoured and serious affairs. They were held sacred among Kryptonians even as they embraced scientific excellence as a race. Kryptonian marriage is eternal. No divorce, I would say it is more binding, sacred and solemn an affair than any human ceremony could ever be.” Lena bit out.

Clark’s eyes widened. His shock, at his knowledge being proven wrong or the source of the correction, Lena couldn’t tell.

Lois gripped Clark’s hand, “So what do you need to pull off this Kryptonian ceremony?”

Lena’s shoulders tensed as she got to the crux of her request.

“There are two things required of Kal El. Neither of them will be easy for him to provide and the success of this plan hinges on his agreement,” Lena stated solemnly. The invocation of his Kryptonian name  gave weight to her statement. Lena was making her requests of the last son of the House of El, not the disguise, the human Clark Kent.

Lena had only ever used Clark’s birth name once before and that was as a sarcastic barb after he had tried to intimidate her shortly after Kara had informed him of their relationship. A meeting Lena had never informed Kara of, lest she try to kill the last blood family she has, or at least stop talking to him. Clark can be an ass but Lena can understand his caution, his prejudice. Lex had been his friend and had almost destroyed him. Clark’s coldness to Lena was born of his desire to protect his little cousin. Lena personally thought he had no right and was acting a bit late in his familial role but Lena seemed incapable of her usual Luthor ruthlessness when the people who hurt her meant something to Kara. Lena would forgive any insult to maintain Kara’s happiness.

Clark sat back in his seat and took his wife’s hand. His look was suspicious but a little more open.

“What would I have to do?”

Lena let out the subconscious breath she had been holding.

Reaching into her bag Lena drew out a slim file and slid it across to Clark.

“As the last blood relative of Kara and of the House of El you would need to speak in support of Kara’s union,” Lena said and at the slightest tightening of his jaw she rushed to add, “This doesn’t mean you have to approve of me, you just have to state why Kara is being entered into this union. The qualities of her and her House that make my wedding her a good thing. You are not obligated to speak in my support.”

Clark flipped the file open and pulled it between himself and his wife who immediately began scanning it.

“You will be joining Kara’s House?” Clark asked sounding equally shocked and suspicious.

Lena smirked, “Publicly and legally we will be Luthor-Danvers and professionally will keep our individual names but in the ceremony, in private…I will join the House of El. The House of El has a superior claim and I personally have no desire to see the name Luthor continue.” Lena explained dryly.

“Joining Houses is a serious business in Kryptonian culture, usually authorised only by the head of the House…” Clark mused as he seemed to be dragging the facts of Kryptonian House rules from the depths of his memory.

Before Clark could stick his foot in his mouth and seeing what argument Clark might be heading towards Lena interjected, “Kara as the chronologically first born daughter would inherit the title of Lady El. The House of Zor was a minor house and their bloodline would have been continued by the secondary child of Kara’s  parents bonding should they have lived. Kryptonian inheritance laws are complex but the Alura Hologram assured me that as the first born and the most qualified as she was raised in Kryptonian culture, Kara would be the Head of The House of El and so it is her decision if she wished me to join her house. Naturally, I think she will be overjoyed to get to keep her House name and include me within it through our marriage.”

Clark looked ready to argue but Lois cut in, “These declarations of support sound like something Clark could say, but this is the soft ball Luthor. What is the second thing that you need for this wedding?”

Clark glanced at Lois, to the file with the ritual words and back to Lena, his glasses falling down his nose as he peered at her.

Lena can feel her heart pounding, she clenches her hands together and moves them under the table to avoid temptation to fiddle with the mug, and with a steadying breath she tries to lead into her request.

“By Kryptonian law, marriages are only recognized if they are performed under the light of Rao. I have some deep space recordings of Rao which I can stream via a hologram program of my own design to above our wedding. The more difficult requirement is that Kryptonian weddings must be carried out on Kryptonian soil, which means the only place that we could perform the ceremony and have it recognised as legal by Kryptonian law would be…”

Clark cut in with gritted teeth, “No!”

“The Fortress,” Lena finished lamely.

Lois gripped her husband’s bicep and rubbed it soothingly.

“You are not welcome in the fortress. You think I would let you inside, let you anywhere near that technology after what your mother stole!” Clark said harshly.

“It is not just your fortress! It belongs to Kara too. Your father may have made it, but the crystals you stand on, the technology and history you so eagerly hoard but show no respect for belongs to Kara too. It is the last vestige of her home, it is her right!” Lena vehemently agued, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes.

Clark went to speak but Lena was suddenly on her feet with no memory of standing, her fist pounding the table.

“Kara deserves the perfect day. The wedding she dreamed of! You may be happy to embrace humanity but Kara grieves the loss of her home, her friends, her family, her language, her traditions and culture every day. Every single day! I have to hold her while she cries, while she struggles to explain some part of her people to me that you will never understand. This is one thing I can give her, just one! A wedding that is hers! And you want to stop me because of your prejudice! You want to steal her happiness as though you have the right because of something my brother and mother did! It’s a fucking wedding! Alex, Maggie, J’onn, Kara, , M’gann, Lucy, Eliza, Winn, James, you and Lois are going to be there…what the hell do you think I am going to do? Wander off during my fucking wedding to tinker with your alien computer?  Do you think I have been faking a relationship for over a year and am hosting a bogus wedding just to look inside your fortress? Christ, if your lack of intelligence is a sign of ‘natural’ Kryptonian reproduction, I see why they used the matrix!”

Lena gasped for breath, all her fight leaving her suddenly and she slumped into her chair, she had cocked this up so badly and felt exhausted, defeated.

Lena’s voice whispered across the table to a clearly stunned Lois and Clark.

“You can hate me. It doesn’t matter. You can think I am not good enough for Kara, hell I agree. No-one is good enough for her. She is perfect, she is everything I could never deserve. But I will try for the rest of my life to be worthy of her and if that means fighting with you, or being painfully polite to you to please Kara, then I will do that too. All that matters is that Kara deserves her perfect wedding, she deserves to be happy! You can’t steal that from her like everything else was. I said I would do anything for Kara, and I will. I’ll even beg you. Please, Please let us marry at the fortress.”

Tears ran quickly down Lena’s cheeks now and Clark and Lois sat completely stunned at Lena’s mercurial swing from rage to defeated begging. Clark was trying to understand the strange creature in front of him. Lena was a Luthor. Lex, Lillian and Lionel would never have made such a spectacle of themselves. Often they barely seemed human, they controlled their emotions so well. Luthors were proud and powerful, the image of one begging was unthinkable. Clark would have thought it impossible if he had not seen it himself. And all of this Lena did, not for her own agenda, but for Kara’s happiness.

Lois walked swiftly to the kitchen counter and returned to Lena with a small bundle of tissues. Lena looked exhausted but thankful as she bundled them into her hand and began patting at her eyes.

“You really love her don’t you?” Clark asked into the silence. His voice bordering between awe, shock and incredulousness. The revelation seemingly catching him off guard.

Lena considered and discarded a half dozen sarcastic come backs but with her exhaustion she merely croaked, “Yes.”

Clark looked conflicted and with a confused tilt of his head he looked at Lois. A whole conversations seemed to pass between the couple in that brief look and then Lois nodded, slowly followed by Clark.

Clark sighed deeply and surveying Lena he asked, “When exactly is the wedding and do you need help getting guests to the Fortress?”

Lena’s eyes bugged out of her head and she choked on air. Clark still looked displeased but Lena would take what she could get.

* * *

 

The flight back to National City that afternoon was quick and seemed quicker as Lena fell asleep on the brief journey for the first time in her life. The two days of travel and emotionally charged morning had exhausted her.

Kenneth was waiting at the airport and biting the bullet Lena decided she would deal with the last issue before she went home.

Kenneth looked annoyed that Lena was heading into the office after two days away on ‘business’ and obviously looking pale and tired. Yet, his professionalism took over and he quietly drove her to the office.

Lena stepped out of her elevator and her eyes fastened on Jess who seemed shocked to see her boss.

“Miss Luthor! What are you doing here? I mean…how was your trip? Successful I hope?” Jess asked as she rushed to grab her Ipad and rise from her desk.

Lena smiled faintly at her loyal friend and personal assistant.

“Jess, how long have you worked for me?” Lena asked rather than answering.

Jess seemed thrown by the random topic but immediately answered, “4 years Miss Luthor,” even as a confused look stole across her face.

Lena nodded as she acknowledged the fact she already knew.

“And how many times have you shot down competitors who have tried to poach you or use you against me?” Lena asked blandly as she walked towards her office door.

Jess’ face turned granite hard and her eyes cold, “Over a dozen Miss Luthor.”

Lena smiled unexpectedly and hummed. “That’s what I thought. Join me in my office Jess. Don’t bother with the Ipad. After this conversation I am going home to my fiancée.”

Lena breezed into her office and with hesitant steps, a confused and slightly worried Jess followed Lena.

Jess walked into the Lena’s office and as she went to stand formally in front of Miss Luthor’s desk, Lena waved Jess over to the sofa.

“Please sit down Jess, and as of now, I insist you call me Lena in private. I know I have told you before but you only use it intermittently. I insist you use my real name.”

Jess was looking at Lena as though she was unsure if her boss was still sane and safe to be around.

“Miss Luthor…” Jess began but immediately corrected herself at the sharp look Lena gave her, “I mean Lena. What is this all about?”

Lena suddenly looked anxious and hesitant, a soft blush tracing her cheeks and her fingers twisting nervously in her shirt tails.

“I have been re-evaluating things recently. You do a lot for me Jess. More than I know I am sure,” Lena cast a raised brow at Jess, “and when I needed help with Kara you were there. You had that file prepared. You are loyal and hardworking and I would hope that I could call you a friend. One of the few I have.”

Jess looks surprised and before she can speak Lena intervenes, “I know we interact at work but I would like it if we could begin to start having lunch too, socialising together and I enjoy our conversations when we venture off topic…I would like that to happen more often.”

Jess nodded almost automatically, a soft smile tilting her lips.

Lena let out a whoosh of breath in relief at the nod and then continued, “So with that in mind, I would like it if you would be my guest at my wedding?”

Jess smiled widely now, “I would love to, I will book the day off.”

Lena smiled in reply but nervousness crept into her face as she continued, “As you know I have brought the wedding forward to next week as a surprise to Kara, but what you don’t know is that the wedding will follow the…traditions of Kara’s birth family.”

Lena cocked a challenging eyebrow at Jess, waiting to see if she would react.

Jess’ eyes widened slightly before she could freeze her face into a bland pleasant look.

“Oh! Her...birth family, that will be…I mean…how will… her family were First Nation…or” Jess tried hesitantly.

Lena tried to suppress her smile.

Seeing her boss’ smile Jess cracked, “Oh hell! You’re having a Kryptonian wedding!?”

“Yes! I knew you knew!” Lena whooped.

Jess rolled her eyes, “She only wears glasses and is so damn happy. Of course I knew she was one in the same as the sunshine super heroine….the fact you make sex eyes at both Kara and Supergirl did help too.” Jess said slyly and with a mischievous grin.

Lena gasped and threw a small throw cushion at Jess, “I do not!”

Jess snorted, “Back to the point, a Kryptonian wedding? How does that work? What does it entail?”

Lena smiled, “It’s a surprise, and speaking of surprises I need to call Alex to get you NDA’s to sign so you can come to the wedding. Be prepared for threatening looks and an angry secret agent when she learns you worked out Kara’s identity.”

Jess rose and sashayed out of the office, “Go home to your fiancée Lena. I can handle Alex Danvers, and if all else fails I will just tell Alex you told me about Kara.”

Lena was rising to lift her bag to leave when the parting comment hit her.  “You wouldn’t!” Lena whispered harshly as she rushed after Jess.

* * *

 

That evening Lena sat calmly on her sofa curled around Kara. She was so glad to be home and Kara had shown her exactly how much she was missed. The last two days were emotional and stressful, but Kara was worth it and Lena’s plan was coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Many characters fought to get their say. I hope you enjoyed it and please comment.


	4. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers Lena's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. A combination of poor health and struggling to get the wedding ceremony to work how I want it to has held me back. I decided to split the final chapter into two. This is the reveal to Kara and the next chapter is the wedding itself and the conclusion. This is the third rewrite as I try to get it right. A few surprises in store as some details just refused to be ignored and I had to work them in.
> 
> Thanks to Kryptonian.info for the Kryptonian words.

Kara was walking back to Catco after a rather dissatisfying lunch alone in Noonans, distractedly glancing at her phone, hoping Lena would call back despite the unlikeliness of that eventuality. Lena had been gone from their bed that morning before the first rays of light had invaded their bedroom, an early morning trans-Atlantic conference call stealing her away before Kara had woke up. Then, back to back confidential meetings with her research departments meant she was unavailable for lunch and had warned Kara she would be turned away by Jess if she attempted a “surprise lunch” visit. Kara had pouted but Lena had been adamant that she couldn’t avoid the intensive day. The reminder that Lena needed to build up some lead time, so she could afford the time off for their wedding in less than six months, before the call ended had made Kara feel a simultaneously ecstatic and nauseous. Ecstatic at the reminder she would be marrying the love of her life but nauseous at the reminder she had still not picked a wedding gown. Kara felt guilty in all honesty. She had been leaving a lot of the planning to Lena who was always so busy that really it wasn’t fair. Alex, Maggie, Eliza and even Lois had been great in helping, but Kara knows she has just been smiling and going along with whatever, they put in front of her. It’s just that everything feels so…foreign.

Kara’s memories of Krypton have faded, as much as she hates to admit it. Yet, one of the strongest she clings to is the day her Uncle Jor-El was married. The wedding was formal but beautiful. The regal clothing, the cool warmth of Rao overhead and the simple reverence of the lilting, lifelong vows. Kara remembers her mother and Aunt Astra smiling at her and teasing her that one day she too would have such a beautiful wedding. It was one of the few memories where her mother and Aunt agreed and were happy. Kara can remember her small part, getting to stand with her father as her grandfather Seg solemnly gave his approval for the match, extolling the virtues of the groom and the benefits of joining with the great and noble House of El. Kara had felt so proud…so part of her family in that moment, part of its heritage and the tight bond of her name. She had wanted nothing more than to be standing where her Uncle was and have her own family speaking for her as she bound herself to another.

That was all it would ever be now though. A wistful memory and a dream. Krypton was gone. The Holy Guilds of Rao gone. She was the last Kryptonian who had even witnessed a traditional wedding. Kara grimaces as she thinks on Clark’s wedding. Lois being given away like property by her father, the vows which were meant to bind for life but were merely a formality for the easily broken legal contract that earth marriage represented, the same vows being uttered in a foreign tongue that knew nothing of the truly eternal nature of Kryptonian vows. No one had spoken in support of the marriage, the guests just stood as silent witnesses and giving congratulatory words at the reception and tedious speeches. The priest officiating for a god she held no relationship to, a god who was a man and a spirit but who also sacrificed his son. The idea was abhorrent to Kara. Rao was light, a symbol of their star, the idea of an all-encompassing power that gave light, life and knowledge. Such a concept was only barely conceptualised by their ancestors as a a vast star that was the centre of their galaxy, not a mere mortal, human form. The idea that Rao would sacrifice himself, his own son…the idea to her Kryptonian mind and faith that holds family above all else feeling treasonable, blasphemous…abominable. And yet, that is what awaits Kara. She will swear herself to Lena after Clark walks her down an isle to give her away like property, while dressed in a delicate white gown that shows none of the strength and sovereignty of her great House and before a god she knows not.

Kara shook her head as she crossed the street, frowning again at her phone. It didn’t matter, she would choose a gown and marry Lena because she loved her and because she wanted to be her wife. That was the important part. Getting to be bound to Lena was all that mattered, getting to declare to the world that they were one, one for all time. The how was unimportant. The phone in Kara’s hand vibrated again. James text informing her he was out following up on a lead for a story. Kara growled. Alex had been having a ‘romantic’ lunch with Maggie for their anniversary. Winn was tied down in the DEO with J’onn carrying out some cyber security review. It seemed everyone was busy but Kara today.

Kara stuffed her phone in her bag with a growl and ploughed on through the crowds as she made it to the steps of Catco.

“Hey cousin,” came a soft Kansas drawl.

Kara spun to the pillar she had passed where her cousin stood hunched against the wall. Clark was deep in the mask of his persona, his shoulders hunched, the rumpled suit and thick glasses thoroughly hiding Kal-El, the strongest man on Earth, humanities Superman. Kara had never managed to hide that much of herself. As Kara Zor-El and Kara Danvers, she was still Kara. Her civilian persona just a domino mask over her true self rather than Clarkes full balaclava.

Forgetting herself for a second Kara dashed to her cousin. The loneliness of her day leaving her and her heart soaring as she set eyes on him. The smile she shot her cousin could have powered small cities in its warmth. Their bodies clashed, and Kara hugged her cousin as she could only hug him. All her strength, and all her love in the embrace.

“Clark!” Kara squealed happily.

Clark let out a small ‘oof’ at her embrace but still returned the hug with equal strength. For a moment they were the only two people in the world. Their own alien-ness forgotten for a moment in each other’s arms, united with the one other person who they can be themselves with physically, at least when not solar flared.

“Glad to see me Kara?” Clark laughed.

Kara hummed softly into her cousin’s solid chest, revelling in his hotter than human warmth, his familial scent and his iron embrace.

Eventually Kara pulled back. “What are you doing here? Chasing a story?”

Clark gave a lop-sided smile, “What? Can’t a man visit his baby cousin?” Clark asked with faux hurt and innocence.

Kara smiled and linked arms with him as she began walking around the Catco building. “Well unless there is a story or a **_work_** emergency, you usually call if you’re visiting Clark.”

Clark smiled back but self-recrimination bloomed in his chest as he quickly thought back on all the recent visits he had made with Kara and came to the sad conclusion that unlike her, he didn’t just drop in to visit. Kara would fly to Metropolis for lunch on a whim or just for a hug if she had seen a Superman fight on TV that had worried her. Clark had never done that and for a moment he realized that perhaps he had been dialling in the whole cousin relationship.

Resolving to do better Clark pulled Kara closer under his arm squeezing her tight and letting out a slightly forced laugh.

“Actually, I came to surprise you with something, sort of.” Clark admitted, nervously playing with his glasses.

Kara’s eyes became huge and her smile bloomed to a new level of brilliance.

“Oh, oh tell me, tell me!” Kara said as she pulled away to face her cousin and began bouncing in excitement. Clark was reminded painfully of a puppy and at the sight of her infamous pout he almost cracked but with the strength of Superman alone he resisted.

“Hey! No cheating. I agree with Alex, that pout should be declared a W.M.D” Clark ribbed back as he pulled Kara back to him and began directing their walk towards an alley at the back of Catco.

Kara pouted harder, “All right then I’ll guess! Mmm, Oh My Rao! Is Lois pregnant!?” Kara cried.

Clark suddenly choked on air and almost tripped as he walked. His face going bight red and waving his hands calmingly as he tried to quiet Kara.

“What? No!” Clark sputtered. His blush climbed higher up his face and crawled below his collar. He coughed a little, “Uh, not yet anyway.”

“Oh, sorry” Kara whispered back trying to restrain herself.

Clark smiled and pulled Kara into the alley and after a quick x-ray check that no one was around he pulled his shirt open to reveal the infamous crest of the House of El.

With a challenging raise of his eyebrow Clark smirked at his cousin, “How about I show you your surprise…that is if you can keep up?”

Before Kara could respond Clark whirled around and was jumping into the air in full Superman regalia with a laugh.

“Hey, no fair, your cheater!” Kara hollered before following suit.

* * *

 

 

The cousins swooped through the air, rising and falling as they tried to outpace each other. Kara laughed as she finally caught up to her cousin and grabbed his ankle in mid-flight. Clark squawked before twisting from her grasp and taking off on a more determined heading. By silent agreement Kara fell into formation beside her cousin, enjoying sharing the skies with him.

It soon became apparent to Kara that they were headed to the Fortress and she cocked a brow at Clark but he just shrugged and said “It’s a surprise!” Shouting a little over the whipping wind as they picked up speed. Kara scowled but leant forward to increase her speed a bit more, taking the lead as they soared towards their destination.

They could be at the Fortress in less than ten minutes if they pushed themselves to fly all out but as Clark seemed in no hurry Kara restrained herself to about half speed. Their leisurely pace allowing them to enjoy the quiet comfort of each other’s company. Despite the distance their circumstances had bred between them there was always a level of comfort between the cousins, a comfort that only family of one kind or another can have.

Kara was nervous. She could count on one hand the number of times they had visited the Fortress together. Despite the Fortress being made from Kryptonian technology, Kryptionian growth crystals and housing the repository of knowledge for the House of El, it had always felt like Kal-El’s more than hers. It had been intended as hers. It was intended that she would find Kal-El when they landed and use the technology in his pod to make a safe place for them to live in and grow up together, that they would be taken care of by Kalex robots that the computer and Fortress would manufacture as she raised Kal-El and used the technology to learn about earth so that they could integrate safely when he was older. That plan had been shattered by the phantom zone. The Fortress was located in the arctic instead of in one of the remotest and most mountainous rainforests on earth as Kara had planned. The better climate and the Fortress’ cloaking ability would have been far preferable than where Kal had chosen. Kara had toyed with the idea of taking some crystals and a copy of the archive of the House of El and creating her own Fortress in her late teens but the idea seemed redundant by then. She feared she would retreat to her own Fortress, to the last vestiges of her planet and never come out. The temptation to hide in that fragment of her lost home too great.

The Fortress was theirs, but it felt more like Kal-Els. The giant statues of his parents in ice and that he had been using it, decorating and making it his for almost a decade before she even arrived made that feeling impossible to shirk. Even the Kalex robot and Krytonian computers in the Fortress were programmed to communicate in English as their first default language.

As they entered the Arctic circle Kal shifted into the lead and dropped vertically as they came to the chasm that helped to hide the entrance to the Fortress.

Following her cousin Kara couldn’t suppress her shock when she saw the door already open and J’onn’s ship sitting outside in its red default shape. Kara dropped more quickly and strode to the craft. Her hand reaching out to one of the four engines and feeling the residual heat. It hadn’t been here long.

J’onn and Clark may have buried the hatchet but they were hardly friends likely to conspire for a surprise for Kara.

What was this all about?

Kara turned to Clark where he stood at the door leading into the Fortress. “What’s going on?” Kara demanded as the crinkle formed between her eyebrows. She was missing something. This didn’t make sense.

Clark offered only a small smile, soft and loving. He raised his hand in an ancient Kryotonian gesture of welcome and trust, “Trust me cousin, _sokao_?” he asked, adding the word for ‘please’ in Kryptonian.

Kara felt her heart lurch. Clark so rarely spoke their native tongue that she immediately felt the importance of this moment.

Without further word she walked to her cousin, placing her hand in his and replied, “zhindif, te zrhythrevium.” – **Always, my family.**

Clark gripped her hand and offered a small bow of respect. For a moment Kara felt a pang of nostalgia at the correct use of Kryptonian etiquette by her cousin.

Clark led Kara down the entrance corridor and into the welcoming atrium of the Fortress. The vast statues of her Aunt and Uncle towered over head but they held no interest to Kara as she caught sight of a small congregation of people gathered at their feet.

Speeding up Kara raced forward until she was standing amongst the group of her friends. Kara opened her mouth to get to the bottom of this odd image but words failed her.

“What..How…Why?” Kara began stuttering as she glanced from one face to the other and then back to a grinning Clark.

“You all right there little Danvers?” Maggie asked with barely restrained giggles, her dimples flashing as she hugged Alex at her side. “Yeah Kara, you look a bit surprised sis.” Alex ribbed.

“Oh, don’t be so mean to your sister Alex, this has to be very confusing for her,” Eliza chastised lightly. The effect of the reprimand lost by her own wide grin at her daughter’s surprise.

Kara was about to answer when a familiar snort sounded from her side and she whirled to see Cat Grant standing wrapped in thick furs.

“Oh do stop gaping like a fish Kara, its very undignified. It is too cold to stand around waiting for this shin-dig to start so the quicker you get it together the quicker we can move into the room I was promised was heated for us mere humans,” Cat cuttingly retorted.

“What? I’m not…you, here?” Kara garbled. Cat sighed and sashayed across the room to stand beside Alex and suddenly Kara realized Jess, Lena’s faithful assistant was standing on Alex’s other side, half hidden by the bulk of a grinning James and Lucy.

“Jess!” Kara squeaked. Feeling like she was falling. This must be the twilight zone.

J’onn’s rumbling voice steadied Kara as he stepped forward from the back of the group with his father and M’gann.

“I warned you this would be too overwhelming for Kara,” he said loudly as he stepped forward to hug Kara warmly while ducking down to whisper in her ear, “Be calm daughter of my heart. All is well.”

M’yrnn smiled calmly and gave her a reassuring hug with a whispered, “granddaughter” as greeting.

Kara caught sight of Alex grumbling and handing money over to Maggie. Her super hearing picking up Maggie’s low chuckle. “I told you she would be struck dumb rather than start rambling.”

“What in Rao’s name is going on, Agent Danvers why are they here?” Kara asked almost hysterically as she waved at Cat and Jess.

Jess smirked while Cat rolled her eyes.

“It’s okay Kara. They know. Or rather they knew and we were just properly informed of the matter. They have signed NDA’s and understand the secrecy of the situation.” Alex said soothingly to Kara while shooting reproachful and threatening looks at Cat and Jess.

Cat snorted again and turned to Jess, “As if Lena could hide putting this together. Her jetting all over the country was a dead giveaway, once I spoke with Agent Scully over here and she began nervously rambling she all but confirmed it. Ed Sheeran did a better job of hiding the whole thing from me than this lot. If she thought I would miss being here she was insane. I would have chartered my own expedition if she hadn’t agreed to get me here. And Keira, glasses are not a disguise! No matter what you and the farm boy think.” Cat scathingly said with a flick of her fingers in Clark’s direction. Kara and Clark both flinched at the comment and Jess smirked in an almost identical manner as Cat.

“The glasses are a poor cover, but then watching both Kara and Supergirl look at my boss with the same _thirsty_ expression made it obvious,” Jess wickedly replied. Kara blushed furiously as Maggie cackled madly in the background.

Kara’s mind was trying to figure out what was going on, what did Cat mean Lena had put this together. What is this and where is she, it seems like everyone else is here.

“What is going on!?” Kara whined miserably in desperation, her eyes casting from one person to another.

They all seemed to laugh and then a sound reached Kara’s ears that blotted out all the rest. Impossibly, Lena’s heartbeat was suddenly there.

Whirling around, Kara saw Lena in a figure-hugging ski suit walk out from one of the side doors behind the statues base. Closely following her was Winn, his steps measured as he moved in lock step with Lena, his arms bent at chest height carrying a plain metal case. His usually nervous grin and fidgeting body langue absent, replaced by serious solemnity.

“This little meeting would be my doing my love,” Lena said softly as she walked towards Kara.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, her name a benediction, as though her presence alone made all of this madness irrelevant.

Lena smiled and crossed the frozen court of the Fortress’ atrium. Subconsciously Kara’s hands reached out and grasped Lenas as she came within arms reach.

“I have a confession to make Kara, and a question to ask.” Lena said hesitantly, her smile nervous. Kara squeezed Lena’s hands reassuringly, she hated seeing Lena nervous. If Lena planned this then it was good, nothing else mattered. Kara still couldn’t fathom what was going on. It wasn’t the anniversary of her coming out as Supergirl, it wasn’t her birthday…Kara can’t figure out why this surprise meeting of all the people she loves was happening.

Lena took in a calming breath and exhaled slowly, watching her breath fog.

“I wasn’t actually in Metropolis on business last week. I was meeting with some people to help organise this,” Lena explained with vague gestures of her right hand which she pulled from Kara’s reassuring grip.

Kara’s eyes darted back to Clark and Lois who were now hugging lightly as they smiled at her reassuringly.

Kara’s mind tried to wrap around this latest mind-bending realization. Kara was no fool, she knows that Clark and Lena only tolerate each other for her sake, that they would cooperate in any way…that Lena would seek out his help for anything: It was unbelievable. Idly a part of Kara’s brain ruminated on the idea that maybe she was under the influence of a Black Mercy or a fifth dimensional being was messing with her again.

Kara nodded slowly and squeezed Lena’s left hand again and asked, “And this leads to your question?”

Lena was suffering a sudden fit of nerves. She had done this already, Kara had already said yes, but doing it the Kryptonian way, in front of everyone important in their lives. It is so much harder, what if Kara says no?

Lena shook her head at the self-deprecating thought. Pulling her hand back Lena stood tall, pulling on her Luthor mask to have the confidence to do this right.

Her voice would not shake, she would not falter. She would be as sure and regal as any Kryptonian of a House worthy of Kara.

Lena locked her eyes with Kara and intoned the ceremonial words.

“Before witnesses. Before allies and members of our Houses. I, Lena Lutessa Luthor, matriarch of the noble House of Luthor entreat you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, matriarch of the House of El to accept my suit to join your House. To bind in the light of Rao so that my greatness might become the greatness of your House and that all may know we are one. Will you wear my bracelet and walk, bound with me, together in this life and together in Rao’s light when we meet again?”

Kara’s mouth dropped open after the first sentence. When her brain realised that Lena’s words were a translation of the formal request for bonding she felt her heart lurch and then rush into a sprint. Tears filled her eyes. This is a dream. It has to be. How could Lena know about this, why?

The silence after Lena’s question settled and Lena began to fidget subtly under the shocked eyes of her beloved.

Kara’s mouth snapped shut and her eyes softened as she took a small step towards Lena. In a whisper only they could hear she asked, “How did you learn those words? Why?”

There was no recrimination in the questions, just awe. Lena blushed and her eyes darted behind Kara to the watching crowd who stood waiting with baited breath for Kara’s response.

Lena swallowed through a dry throat. “I realized maybe your idea of a wedding was different to mine. You know I don’t care about religion or tradition, but I realized as you put off picking a dress that maybe you did. So I spoke with the Alura program and here we are.” Lena blushed self-consciously, a half shrug down playing the weight of her actions.

“Oh Lena,” Kara whispered, her head cocking to the side as she fell a little bit more in love with this woman. Kara gently cupped Lena’s face and kissed her chastely. “I love you. Marrying you is all that matters…”

Lena cut her off, “No Kara. You lost so much, and every day you give up another little piece of yourself to blend into this world, to be with me. In public you can’t use your House name but here I can take it. Here and now we can be wed as I know you desire. This, this is a small thing I can give you.”

Kara smiled in wonder at her fiancée and with a nod stepped back again. Lena was about to panic that she was being rejected when Kara called out in a voice like a ringing bell, clear and strong, “Before witnesses. Before allies and members of our Houses. I, Kara Zor-El Danvers, matriarch of the House of El do accept your suit Lena Lutessa Luthor, matriarch of the noble House of Luthor to join my House. To bind in the light of Rao so that your greatness might become the greatness of my House and that all may know we are one. I will wear your bracelet as you will wear mine and we will walk, bound together in this life and together in Rao’s light when we meet again.”

Lena’s smile hurt it was so broad and loud cheers echoed from the watching group with a smattering of applause. Suddenly Kara and Lena found themselves being hugged, kissed and patted on the back by all of their friends who rushed forward in congratulations. Even Miss Grant offered a quick hug and may have had a suspiciously wet gleam to her eyes.

Kara laughed a little hysterically in her joy as she exchanged hugs with her family. The joy in her heart almost overflowing.

A sudden clearing of a throat caused Lena to startle and she whipped around to look upon Winn who had been standing at attention through the excitement of the last few minutes. Lena blushed crimson at forgetting him, “Oh, Winn I am so sorry. Your arms must be getting tired. Kara love come here a moment,” Lena implored.

Kara floated as though she were flying to Lena’s side, her sunny smile dipping a little as she took in Winn’s serious expression and examined his stiff posture. The metal case he carried had not wavered from his chest where he held it, as though it were the most sacred offering to the gods and he would show them no dishonour by dropping it even a millimeter.

When Kara stood at Lena’s side, Lena gave Winn a small nod and he launched into the ceremonial words he had learned by heart. His diction was perfect, and although not as powerful an orator as Lena, Kara was again struck dumb as she heard ceremonial words she had thought lost addressed to her in English.

“I, Winn Schott, Patriarch of the House of Schott, shield brother of the heart and ally of the Ancient and Noble House of El present myself and my labours to Kara Zor-El Danvers, Matriarch of the Ancient and Nobel House of El. With love I have created, with intelligence I have crafted, with time sacrificed I have worked and so I present to you Kara Zor-El a gift of garments, that you might honour me and yourself by wearing them as you are bound to your beloved.”

With the barest shake of his hands Winn pressed hidden buttons on the side of the metal case and it hissed open revealing the folded jet-black wedding gown he had created, nestled on top of the deep red cape, the emblem of the House of El glinting and glowing in brilliant diamonds across the dark chest. On its left, highly polished boots peaked out and on the right a gold belt of intricate knotwork, a delicate golden circlet as though spun by spiders and a gold bracelet just over six inches in length and in a bracer style gleamed in the bright light of the Fortress. Each piece was simplicity itself yet spoke of love and the expertise of a master craftsman. The bracelet was covered with a micro engravings. To the human eye it was but a faint dappling on the golden bracelet that made it glint and glow but to Kara’s eyes it was a full rendition in Kryptonese of the Blessing of Rao prayer.

Kara’s breath left her in an explosion, ruffling a swirl of snow and ice across Winn who did an admirable job of keeping his feet.

Unknown to Kara, tears had silently begun to descend her cheeks and her hand had raised to reach out to the gown.

Her hand shook and Kara’s eyes darted to Winn.

“Can…Can I touch it?” Kara asked hesitantly. The question vulnerable and childlike. The magnificent piece couldn’t’ be real, Kara must be dreaming she thinks, but if she touches it…then maybe, just maybe this is real.

Winn’s stoic mask breaks and his usual goofy grin overtakes his face. “Of course. Kar, It is yours afterall.

Kara’s fingertips trace the black material, it feels almost metallic it is so cool and smooth. The mantel of the cape is heavier and rich. She feels like her fingers could sink into its weight and come back blood red from the richness of its colour and sensation.

“It’s magnificent.” Kara whispered.

Winn seemed to sag somewhat in relief. “Oh thank God, I was terrified you would hate it or that I had gotten that knotwork on the belt wrong and I would have like 20 minutes to fix it before you got married,” Winn rambled.

Kara had been laughing joyously and lost in awe at the sensation of the gown until her mind caught up with Winn’s words. Her eyes going huge as she spun on her heal.

“What does he mean 20 minutes to fix it?”

Lena smiled mischievously, “I did say here and now I could take your name and wed you. I meant it, literally. You didn’t really think I organised everyone here just so I could ask you to marry me again Kara surely?”

Kara blushed and gaped, “We, we’re getting married. Now?”

Lena’s mischievous smile faltered slightly, “Yes Kara. Well, that is if you want…I mean…”

“Oh, for the love of God!” Cat Grant cried interrupting. “This is worse than watching Trump trying to explain nuclear weapons.  All the hesitancy and stuttering and dancing around the issue. Enough! Kara, do you want to marry Lena?” Cat asked bluntly and with a raised brow.

“Yes of course….” Kara began but Cat spun to Lena, “And you want to marry Kara despite her God awful cardigan fetish?”

“Of course,” Lena answered in shock.

“Good, glad that’s cleared up, now let’s get on with it. Chop Chop everyone. I have to be home to say goodnight to Carter and you’re all burning daylight!”

Jess smiled smugly, “What she said. I didn’t blackmail, threaten and almost promise my first-born child in order to clear your schedule Miss Luthor so you could waste the next nine days stuttering at your bride.”

“Nine days?” Kara asked with confusion.

Lena coughed and her snow-white skin turned crimson. “The wedding day, and uh, the Kryptonian week of isolation for newly wed couples.”

“Oh Lena…” Kara whispered in amazement. Maggie snickered in the background, “Eight days, bom chicka wow…Ouch!” Maggie was cut off by a sharp elbow from Alex. “I do NOT need that mental image thanks.”

“Right, well then…uh, Kalex. Command AttireWinn1 then,” Winn called out. Winn ducked his head and nervously looked around the Fortress. For a moment there was silence and then a veritable army of Kalex robots flew down from the obscured roof of the Fortress with gentle hums, each carrying a silver case the same as the one Winn held.

Kara cocked her eye at her cousin.

“After Kalex was damaged by the Cadmus debacle I fixed him and set him and the computer to creating a few more as guardians and aids for the Fortress. The computer held multiple AI personalities and skill sets. You were correct that I should have had the Fortress fully staffed.”

Kara smiled slightly at her cousin and then returned her eyes to the Kalex. Each one was a slightly different colour, and beneath their family emblem held a Kryptonain symbol for their personal designations. Lulex, Kulax, Lilix and Karlax were but a few of the ones she could make out.

“These guys are great and since I only had to make the two wedding gowns by hand the Kalex were able to whip up suitable Kryptonian wedding guest clothing for everyone else.” Winn joyously informed everyone as they accepted their cases.

Kara turned to Lena, “You’re wearing a Kryptonian gown too?”

Lena grasped Kara’s hand.

“I told you love, this is something I can do for you. And the idea of a Kryptonian wedding meaning you really can’t get rid of me has its own appeal.”

Kara smiled at the reference to the unbreakable nature of Kryptonian marriage, “You devious Luthor.”

“That will soon be devious Danvers-Luthor in the big bad world but Devious Zor-El in here darling,” Lena coyly responded.

Before Kara could lean in and steal the kiss she wanted she felt herself being tugged away from Lena.

“That is enough of that, It’s time to get dressed and get this show on the road. You are with us. We will help you get ready.” Alex said authoritively as she pulled her sister with Maggie and Winn towards the door to their right.

Clark began directing the rest of the guests further into the fortress to quarters where they could change with the aid of Kalex robots.

“I will take Lena to get ready,” Eliza said in a warm voice. “I’ll help,” seconded Lois and M’gann.

Lena blushed, “You should be with Kara, I can get ready by myself, honestly…”

Eliza cut Lena off, “It is the duty of family to help their daughter dress Lena. Surely you read the files the same as we did.”

Eliza began tugging Lena with her and if everyone saw Lena having to wipe away a tear at the idea of these women considering her family, well no-one would ever tell. That was what family was for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cat, Maggie and Jess demanded their time in the spotlight. I was amused at Cat telling me that she would easily have worked out Lena's plans and found a way to be at the wedding. Really nothing escapes the Queen.
> 
> Also the extra details about Kara and the plans for raising Kal-El, that was my head cannon interfering. My Kara's family had a plan for her survival, they didn't just stick her in a pod and hope for the best. The Kalex also was part of my head cannon and kind of took on a life of their own.
> 
> Thoughts and comments are appreciated in comments. 
> 
> Next chapter to follow soon.


	5. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Kara and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this story at last, with the aid of all the kind reviews and comments driving me on. I hope you all enjoy it.

Kara allowed herself to be dragged through the door off the main atrium of the Fortress. Alex, Maggie and Winn seemed to know where they were taking her, so she allowed herself to be dragged down the corridor. Each of her companions were carrying a metal case beneath their arms containing their wedding outfit. Kara felt her head spinning, the idea that she would have a traditional Kryptonian wedding ceremony, on Kryptonian soil, surrounded by her loved ones and dressed in the fashion of her people was surreal. It was more than she had ever dreamed possible. The only aspect missing would be Rao shining overhead, yet Lena had already achieved the impossible and Kara could never ask for more, or complain about what was lacking. Her heart was overflowing with the blessings she had been granted this day, only Lena could know Kara’s heart so well, and give her what she needed but would never ask for.

Kara glanced at the corridor she was being dragged down, it was made of the grey and silver crystalline bio-walls that grew all Kryptonian structures. The complex corridors, all identical looking but for small Kryptonian symbols at the corners carved by laser vision, were meant to be disorientating in case of intruders. Kara had never felt at home here, but neither had she ever felt lost. The architecture and aesthetic of the Fortress familiar to her in a way Clark never would be. Today however, she felt lost. So much had changed so quickly, she was getting married for Rao’s sake!

Kara tried to calm her mind, casting about to orientate herself and reflecting on the structure of the Fortress to distract her whirling mind.

The lower a person descended into the Fortress the more secure it became. The first floor began with the welcoming atrium but was mainly a display area for numerous artefacts and mementos from across the galaxy which Clark had accumulated through fights with his villains and missions with the League. On the same level there were labyrinths of living quarters, supply stores and meeting rooms for those rare times that they would need to open the Fortress as a meeting place to the League, inter-planetary/inter-dimensional visitors, or as a place of refuge when fighting particularly difficult foes. Below on the second floor was Clark’s menagerie. A collection of rescued animals from across the stars, rescued from universal poachers and traders. Some, the last of their species…just like them. On the third floor was a combination of laboratories, mechanical workshops and at its heart the core from Clark’s ship containing the crystal matrix computer and its vast database of knowledge. What few knew, and thankfully Cadmus had never discovered, was that beneath the third level was a hidden fourth. The fourth level was a vault containing the most dangerous technologies that the universe had ever known. Things confiscated from Apocalypse and other terrible foes.Weapons and devices: mechanical, biological and chemical, that even the worst of humanity could barely comprehend. Amongst these were lantern rings trapped in forcefields, nth metal weapons of Thanagar, samples from a Lazarus pit, mother boxes, father boxes, weapons crafted by Hephaestus himself, arcane artefacts that Constantine himself would shudder at and the infamous Phantom projector. As idealistic as Clark may be, even he knows that these weapons of destruction may one day be needed to save the very world they have harmed. The foresight to keep them instead of destroying them out of some false sense of morality was one of the few secrets that she and Kal-El held together. A family secret that was safe in their minds alone, told not even to Lois, Lena or Alex. Kara was amazed when Clark first showed her the dwarf star alloy lined vault. Its single door triple protected by a DNA lock, a telepathic and biological scanning lock to check for possession or personality altering substances, and finally a 100 digit code that only someone with superspeed can input within the 10 second entry window. All these locks are linked to a thermal cauldron self-destruct fail safe to destroy the vaults contents if thieves ever discovered it and tried to enter. When Kara had first seen it, she had felt a kinship with Clark that had been missing, that beneath his boundless optimism he was not blind to the cynicism and hard realities of the world. That he held the keen intelligence, brilliant strategic mind and pessimistic realism worthy of a scion of the Great and Noble House of El. She had even joked that Batman might even be proud of his fail-safe vault.

The trio pulled Kara into a standard visitor’s room after numerous twists and turns. Kara had her own suite here in the Fortress, four times the size of this room and yet, just as anonymously decorated as this one because she had never felt the desire to live here. Kara was feeling too overwhelmed to start making a fuss about getting ready in “her” room. One room was as good as another to get ready for her wedding in…Kara’s breath stuttered at the thought. Her wedding!

The guest room held a small en suite, a double bed, armoire, a round table for four and a mirrored vanity. The three internal walls had been plastered bland cream and the natural finish of the Kryptonian crystal octagons lined the far external wall.

Winn reverently set the metal case containing her wedding attire on the table while Alex tossed hers, Maggies and Winns carelessly on the bed. Winn’s hands swept across the lid of the case as he opened it and a small smile quirked his lips as he again appreciated his work.

Turning to face the three women watching him expectantly he nervously shifted from foot to foot.

“I, uh, guess I will wait outside, while you ladies change…and beautify, unless you want me to help? I mean I wield a mean curling tong,” Winn nervously said scratching the back of his neck and subconsciously inching towards the door.

“It’s fine Winn. We can help Kara. Go get changed into your own outfit,” Alex replied kindly while Maggie snickered at his nervousness.

Winn bobbed his head as he made for the door, “Sure, sure.”

“Winn, wait!” Kara called before he was to the door.

Kara strode to her friend and wrapped him in a tight hug, “Thank you brother. Thank you for your hard work, for the gown of my dreams and for always having my back.”

Winn pulled back with tears in his eyes and a delicate blush. “El Mayra Kara, right?”

Kara smiled and whispered back, “El Mayra.” Winn slipped from the room and Kara was left with her sister and Maggie.

Alex strode to the case containing Kara’s clothes and withdrew the boots and bracer. “We will help you change first Kara. Maggie has some makeup with her and I will do your hair.”

Alex’s tone was verging on militaristic as she delegated duties as though preparing for a mission.

Kara strode forward and allowed her hands to run across the dark fabric of her gown again and the delicate diamonds embroidered into her family’s crest.

Reaching out, Kara’s eyes drifted to her left wrist, and the subtle lump under the arm of her Supersuit. Pulling back the thumb loop and rolling up the arm, Kara gazed at the revealed cuff, the one that Lena had gifted her over a year ago on the fateful Christmas day that had begun this wonderful journey. A gift that had been given in naivety but had been the catalyst for their relationship. Kara had never removed her cuff, unlike her human engagement ring that Lena gave her their second Christmas together when they had publicly announced their engagement to the world as Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. Kara removed the ring whenever she changed into her Supersuit and regularly forgot to put it back on after showering or washing up. Yet, her cuff never left her arm. It may be covered by cardigans, her Supersuit, washing up gloves or by a custom leather bracer that Alex had made her to wear day-to-day, but it never came off.

Kara’s eyes scrunched in thought as she gazed at the Inconel cuff, plated in gold and finished with a clear high tensile lacquer. The silver kryptonian symbol for eternity contrasting with the gold of its body and glinting in the strong lights of the Fortress.

The realisation of what she had to do came to Kara quickly.

Taking off her cuff for the first time since owning it, Kara held it reverently and offered it to Maggie. “I need you to bring this to Lena Maggie. She will need it to present to me formally again at the ceremony…and well, I need to leave. I have something to get.”

Maggie’s eyes widened as she took the cuff from Kara, “What do you mean leave? You can’t leave little Danvers, you’re getting married in like 20 minutes!” Maggie was becoming hysterical, but Kara was already moving to the door.

“I’ll fly as fast as I can and be back soon, but I have to get this Maggie. Without it, I can’t…” Kara would have rambled on but was cut off by Alex who was watching her sister with soft eyes.

“You’re going to get your family bracelet, aren’t you?” Alex asked bluntly.

Maggie’s mouth snapped shut and Kara’s eyes widened at her sister. Flabbergasted that she knows about it.

“How could you possibly know about that?” Kara asked her sister, her progress to the door stalled.

Alex shrugged, “The Alura program mentioned it to Lena when she asked about Kryptonian weddings. It seemed curious why Lena wouldn’t wear the cuff if you were betrothed. Lena explained that the earth custom was to wear rings. I was surprised there was anything about your pod I hadn’t discovered, and that you had never told me.”

Kara fidgeted with her Super-cape nervously, casting guilty glances at Alex. “So that’s how Lena knew the specifics of all of this.” Kara wavered her hand vaguely at their current situation. “Thanks for letting her into the Alura hologram Alex.” Kara muttered, dodging the issue.

Alex merely coked her brow.

Kara, like many a little sister, crumbled under her elders unimpressed look. “I didn’t know if Lena would want to wear it. It’s not exactly ‘human fashionable’ and well; I didn’t know about the cuff until I saw my pod again in the DEO. The compartment holding it was age and DNA locked to me. I only found it when I was reminiscing over the pod the first time I saw it in the DEO. Betrothal cuffs are sacred to families, the one in my pod was crafted for me at birth using small chips taken from my parents bracelets as were all House of El cuffs going back centuries. After Clark refused to use his, I resigned myself to never needing it. For a long time, I never thought I would have someone to give it to. Talking about it, even thinking about it was hard. I thought it was another part of my people, my family and culture I would have to give up. I’m sorry Alex.” Kara explained in a breath stealing babble.

“Oh Kara!” Alex whispered in an exasperated tone as she pulled her sister into a comforting embrace. “I am sorry you felt like that Kara. I should have known. I should have…”

Kara cut off her sister’s self-recriminations by squeezing her tight. Alex let out her breath when Kara released her, swept her sisters hair from her face and cupped her cheeks.

“Go on then. Fly fast little sister and come back with it. You can’t be late to your own wedding,” Alex teased.

Kara smiled at her sister and nodded to Maggie who stood holding Kara’s cuff. “I’ll make sure Little Luthor gets this,” Maggie reassured as though proclaiming her dedication to a personal Presidential Order.

Kara smiled again and with a swish of her cape and a ruffle of air she was gone, running at top speed out of the Fortress, and launching into the air with a sonic boom as she ploughed through the air towards National City.

Alex nodded to Maggie as she headed for the table and began laying out Kara’s attire. If Maggie hurried back, they could get themselves dressed before Kara returned.

* * *

 

Kara nervously plucked at the heavy mantel of her cape. The cape of her wedding gown was dark blood red and heavy. The material felt like a thick velvet, but rather than shining under the lights of the Fortress, it seemed to absorb it. The cape cascades and puddles on the floor by her feet, the weighted trim making it spread out and drape behind her regally as she walked, pulling the cape taught to display the crest of the House of El darkly branded into its back.The shoulders were fitted with plates and wired structures to hold them out dramatically over her shoulders giving her a stronger presence and broader shoulders. The cape appeared to be held in an eternal breeze even at rest. Alex had commented that Kara’s outfit reminded her of old military dress and the description was apt considering modern Kryptonian capes were symbols of status assigned by Guilds and Houses. 

Kara turned to her sister, Maggie and Winn as she stood outside the doors that led to one of the smaller function rooms where she assumed her wedding would occur.

Alex, Maggie and Winn were all dressed similarly: long, form fitting tunics, with three quarter length sleeves fell to their knees and tight trousers of matching material were tucked into boots of mid-calf height. As they were unmarried they wore no bracelets or cuffs and the only other adornments were corded belts. The neck lines were high but complimented by cut out silhouettes of sharp and intricate knot-like design which gave hints of the women’s skin beneath. Alex’s gown was dark jade green and the Danvers coat of arms was embroidered in raised thread across her chest in silver. Maggie’s attire was darkest silver-grey, with more generous cut outs that bordered on risqué by Kryptonian standards but were conservative to the human wearing it. Kara thought it suited Maggie perfectly. Her coat of arms was embroidered in a green to compliment Alex. They made a striking pair and for a moment Kara could imagine she was on Krypton, greeting her sister in the Assembly Hall of the Temple of Rao and the Spiritualist Guild. Winn shifted nervously in his striking outfit. His tunics collar mimicked a mandarin collar found on earth, but the muted metallic yellow colouring was a bold choice even by Kryptonian standards. Somehow, Winn made it work. His Schott coat of arms was embroidered in dark blue, a chorded blue belt and his matching blue soft leather boots set off the outfit.  The androgynous style of Krypton with its dark multicolours was nothing short of alien, yet striking and beautiful in its own right.

“Do I look alright?” Kara asked hesitantly as she bites her lip.

Alex smiles at her sister.  Kara was nothing short of striking. Alex thought she looked like some conquering warrior queen from the future.

Kara’s hair was half up, twisted and pinned into delicate braids that drew the rest of her slightly curled hair back and away from her face. Atop her head, and bracketed by the braids, rested the thin circlet of gold, the symbol of her status as Matriarch and Lady of the House of El. The gold circle was a spider web of intricate threads woven together so delicately that it was only on close inspection that one could see it was not a single piece of gold.  Alex was awed by what Winn had achieved in just a week and quite frankly, couldn’t even begin to fathom how he had produced the magnificent ansamble.

Kara seemed taller, more imposing in her wedding gown. The black material hugs her frame and accents the musculature she usually hides beneath cardigans and floral prints.

The contrast of the dark red cape and the black tunic made Kara’s golden hair glow.

Her black tunic contrasted sharply with the diamond encrusted crest of the House of El which glinted in the light proudly across her chest. The heavy gold chain belt created from complicated Kryptonian knotwork was cinched around her waist and highlighted the flow of her gown down past her hips. The gown was longer than traditional everyday gowns and reached her knees where it met her knee-high boots, hiding the black skin-tight pants beneath.

Kara’s left forearm lay bare and exposed by the three-quarter length sleeve and her right glowed with the solid gold bracer inscribed with the Prayer of Rao. The micro engraving a subtle ripple to the human eye and making the bracer style bracelet glow.

“You look magnificent Kara,” Alex reassured.

“Yeah Kara, you look amazing. You have the bracelet, right?” Maggie teased again.

As if by magic, Kara pulled her family bracelet from the hidden loop at the base of her tunics back. Kara had checked it, hung there safely hidden by her cape, at least twenty times but still kept checking it and caressing.

The bracelet was bracer style, a thick cuff by human standards that was 3 inches in length. Made from a precious Kryptonian metal that shifted between luminous gold and mirror clear silver in the light, it held a single Kryptonian symbol on its face: the symbol **gieghrys**. The word held no real earth translation, but Kara had attempted to explain it to Alex and Maggie. It meant prosperity, or rather the hope and thanks for the prosperity a good match might bring out in their partner.

“I am still disappointed it’s not your family crest. I think the media would have gone wild seeing Lena Luthor sporting a bracelet with the Super S on it. That and it would drive her family spare,” Maggie grumbled.

Kara rolled her eyes and after caressing the cuff again returned it to the loop on her back.

Kara sighed in exasperation, “I told you Maggie, in Kryptonian society crests are worn on clothing to identify a person. To wear it on jewellery...” Kara grimaced… “that would be like declaring someone property. Krypton abolished the ownership of people millennia ago.”

Maggie smiled slyly, “I don’t think little Luthor would mind being branded your property Kara.”

Kara blushed furiously and coughed while Alex elbowed her filthy minded girlfriend.

“Uh, enough Maggie,” Alex said with a grimace. Winn looked a bit green, “I second that.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and turned serious.

“I guess this is where we leave you Little Danvers. You will hear M’yrnn’s call and the doors will open when it’s time.”

Kara knew this, it was Kryptonian tradition for the betrothed individuals to enter alone and simultaneously from opposite sides of the Temple. It symbolised their equality before Rao and that they each came freely to the bonding.

Kara nodded nervously, and Maggie squeezed her elbow as she passed Kara to head to the door.

“You’ll be fine Kara,” Winn said bracingly.

Alex smiled reassuringly as she stood beside her girlfriend and Winn. “Just remember Kara, Lena will be waiting for you.”

Kara smiled faintly. As quickly as possible her three companions cracked the door open just enough to slip through.

Kara was alone. She took a deep breath through her nose and wiped her suddenly sweaty palms against her thighs. She had to keep it together, she could not embarrass her House by appearing weak.

Squaring her shoulders Kara set her jaw and schooled her features to the impenetrable mask of the Lady of El, modelling the look on how her mother looked as she worked.

Kara’s feet spread apart, and her hands held tightly behind her, she waited.

After an indeterminate time, a voice boomed from behind the door.

“Come forth, those who seek to be bonded. They who walk freely and have chosen their path to Rao. Meet thy destiny here in His light or flee into the dark alone.”

The doors before Kara swung open revealing the square meeting room which had been converted into their place of bonding. Kara strode forward determined, her mask flickering only for a moment when she saw Lena entering the door directly opposite her in an outfit that was her mirror but for the glittering Luthor coat of arms. On either side of the doors they entered through stood Kalex robots as guards of honour with replicas of the Legendary Sword of Rao held aloft. In the ancient texts, Rao defeated the darkness with his sword burning in the youthfulness of his blue flames. The swords were made from another Kryptonian metal called Rao’s Azure, so little of which was available from asteroid mining that Kara knows the swords these Kalex hold are only plated with Rao’s Azure.

A rich red carpet stretched from her doorway to Lena’s and they strode to meet each other in the middle. Both twitched to touch each other but held firm to Kryptonian tradition and did not. In lock step, as though choreographed, they turned to face the hall. In front of them the red carpet led to M’yrnn in his true Martian form, attired in heavy brown robes of Rao. He stood on a raised dais of octagonal Kryptonian crystal, and behind him sat their small group of guests. The red carpet was flanked by another dozen Kalex with raised swords and above their heads flew banners adorned with the crest of the House of El and the Luthor Coat of arms.

In lockstep they marched towards M’yrnn and after coming to a stop before him he gave a slight nod which acted as their cue for the first of their ceremonial words. Together they intoned,

“Alone we have entered here, together we stand to be bound. United we shall leave to walk together in Rao’s light.”

M’yrnn threw his arms wide and called out, “Then rise and be known by your Houses and their allies.”

M’yrnn turned to face their audience as Kara and Lena simultaneously split to walk to stand in front of him on either side.

Kara caught her first real look at her friends and family. They were a sea of dark colours, dressed in traditional Kryptonian formal wear. Clark and Lois matched in Superman blue with deep red House of El crests. Kara’s heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of matching cuffs on their left arms. Kara had always thought Clark had forsaken the tradition, yet Lois wore Kal-El’s cuff, made from the same metal as the one she intended to give to Lena. Kara fought to prevent the smile blooming on her face but couldn’t stop her eyes filling with tears of joy. Lois held Clark’s hand, and together they gave her a small acknowledging nod. They were the only other guests wearing capes as her official blood kin. Eliza wore a gown matching Alex’s. James wore dark purple with burnt copper embroidery for his Olsen coat of arms, while Lucy was his mirror in dark copper red with purple embroidery for the Lane coat of arms. J’onn and M’gann were in their natural green Martian forms. Their dark black and blue attire contrasting with matching red X coats of arms across their chests. Between Maggie and Winn also sat Sam Arias in blood red with brown embroidery for the Arias coat of arms. Kara’s eyes widened at seeing her. Since the Reign debacle Sam had been living in obscurity, keeping in contact with Lena but avoiding all others and National City in general which reminded her so painfully of her ordeal. Kara caught the softening of Len’s eyes as she saw Sam. Kara was pleased she had come, even if at the last minute it seemed. Lena had so few good friends. Speaking of good friends, Jess sat behind Sam in a muted dark lilac gown with an unfamiliar silver coat of arms. Mrs Grant sat to her left in a burnt pastel pink, and despite her personal hatred of all things pastel she made the colour her own. Kara couldn’t help a small smirk, wondering if Winn had purposefully put her in pastel colours as a small revenge. Cat cocked an eyebrow and Kara hastily regained control of her mask as she refocused on Lena.

M’yrnn gazed upon them as though passing judgement, his raised position and alien height making him an even more imposing presence. With a small nod as though finding them acceptable he raised his head to look down on the guests.

M’yrnn’s voice boomed over the hall in a bass baritone as he recited the traditional Kryptonian address, “Bear witness: Two have come to be bound. On the soil of Krypton,” Here M’yrnn bent down and with inhuman strength dug a fist full of the hard crystal stone floor from his dais and crumbled it in a shower from his hand, “and beneath the light of Rao!” Here M’yrnn raised his hands up towards the roof of the hall and on the word ‘Rao’ a brilliant red light sprang into existence above their heads.

Gasps sounded from all the guests and Kara staggered, unable to maintain her mask. She gasped at the sudden flaming image of a massive Rao lighting the room. The soft white lights of the hall blinked out and the room was cast into a red glow muting all the colours and warming everything it touched.

Kara stared at the image, her mind trying desperately to fathom what she was seeing.

After a moment, a soft hand grazed her gaping jaw and Kara dragged her eyes down to meet the red cast face of Lena Luthor. She had never looked so beautiful. Kara remembered everyone’s faces at home, their skin glowing softly red in the outdoor glow of Rao on Krypton. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

“It’s Rao Kara. Or rather a live holographic feed of it. I re-tasked a few L-Corp satellites and called in some favours with some international telescopes to get the feed. I designed the 3D holo-projector myself,” Lena explained softly as though afraid her words would scare Kara away.

Kara closed her mouth and her eyes flickered from Lena to Rao hovering above the hall, tongues of lazy red flame licking out at random moments. Kara chanced a glance at Alex and then Clark, as though to check if they too were seeing this miracle. Both had tears in their eyes and offered watery smiles.

Kara tilted her head back and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she felt the rays of Rao’s red light on her face. She could almost imagine its soft warmth was here too. The symbol of her god, the light from which all her people came and in which all her ancestors resided was with her.

“You gave me Rao?” Kara whispered, opening her swimming eyes to gaze back down at Lena in awe. Kara knew she was breaking every Kryptonian rule of etiquette for a bonding. Stoic and strong, untouching until they were bound were the rules. Kara didn’t care. Lena had accomplished a miracle and by the indulgent looks of everyone present it seemed no-one cared for her lapse, only her joy.

Lena shrugged self-consciously, “We had to marry beneath Rao and on Krytonian soil for it to count. I told you Kara, I love you. I would do anything for you, would give you anything if it is in my power. A star is a small thing.”

Kara laughed almost drunkenly, her hands twitching to reach out to Lena. Leaning forward, Kara whispered for only Lena to hear in a husky voice, “I have no idea what I am going to do in the next eight days of seclusion to show you how much I love and appreciate all of this, all of you Lena…but I promise it will be imaginative and thorough.”

Lena’s blush was, thankfully, partly hidden by the red light of Rao.

M’yrnn coughed to regain their attention, his arms still held up to Rao. A small smile curled at the edge of his lipless mouth but with effort he remained stoic.

Lena and Kara jumped and returned their attention to M’yrnn with guilty expressions before schooling their features back to stoic seriousness. A small smattering of laughter rippled through the audience at their chagrin.

M’yrnn began again, “between the soil on which they live and Rao from whence they came and will return we are gathered for this bonding. Those who are bound by Rao shall walk always in life, blessed to prosper, to enrich each other and their House. The Ancient and Noble House of El is to be enriched by this joining. Who will speak for the House who the bonded will join. Who will speak for the House that seeks to take in new greatness?”

“I, Kal-El, last son of Krypton and only heir to the Ancient and Noble House of El will speak of our greatness and of my Ladies Greatness,” Clark said in a deep rumbling voice as he stood tall and proud and walked to stand behind Kara. “The Ancient and Nobel House of El is one of science, of leaders and of warriors. It was Dreg-El who aided the founding of the first Science Guild in the age of enlightenment 5 millennia ago, it was High Enforcer Belra-El who ruled the colony worlds of El in the age of expansion 2 Millenia ago and it was Seg-El who first defeated Brainiac of Colu 140 years ago. Kara Zor-El continues these proud traditions. She is a hero of Earth, a warrior and leader. Her heart is compassionate and true to the innocent and weak, but her fist is strong and merciless to the enemies of truth of justice.”

M’yrnn nodded. “Your witness has been acknowledged.”

Eliza stood and called out, “I, Elizabeth Danvers, Matriarch of the House of Danvers, Foster mother of Kara Zor-El Danvers, Matriarch and Lady of the House of El will speak of her greatness.” Eliza walked up to stand behind Kara and beside Clark.

“Kara Zor-El has been my daughter for 13 years. Her character, bravery and generosity of spirit is beyond approach. Her greatness unrivalled. As a young girl she suffered a loss unprecedented by any other and instead of buckling under that grief she became a beacon of light, of kindness and hope for millions. Her greatness is without doubt and only made greater by Lean Luthor, Matriarch of the House of Luthor.” Eliza’s eyes locked with Lena as she spoke now, her smile soft as she watched Lena struggle with shock that Eliza was endorsing not only Kara’s worthiness to bond but also Lena’s.

“Lena Luthor is a worthy partner to walk in Rao’s light. With her by Kara’s side I have seen Kara’s greatness rise beyond anything we could have dreamed. Kara’s strength, resourcefulness and willingness to go above and beyond for the betterment of this world has only increased since knowing Lena, since teaming with her to do great things. I am sure that together they will continue to do great things in the future as they walk in Rao’s light.”

M’yrnn nodded to Eliza as she stood tall and proud. “Your witness has been acknowledged.”

M’yrnn looked out across the crowd and here he broke from the plan that Lena had so carefully laid out for this ceremony. The young Luthor had wished to remove this part of the ceremony, thinking there was none to speak for her.

“As The House to be enriched has claimed its greatness, now who speaks for the one who will offer their greatness to it, forsaking her own Houses name for theirs?”

Lena’s eyes widened in panic at M’yrnn’s words, but his serene face did not falter and before the silence could draw into awkwardness a voice rose up. Lena’s head swivelled quickly to the source of the voice in surprise.

“I, Alexandra Danvers, heir to the House of Danvers will speak of her greatness,” Alex called out in a clear ringing voice. Lena goggled at Alex as she marched to stand behind Lena. Alex had begun as one of her most suspicious opponents, she had played the role of the overprotective sister and rarely gave Lena even a hint of approval. Lena had begun to think of them as friends to a small degree but had never believed that Alex would stand for her and advocate for her marrying her precious sister.

“ Lena Lutessa Luthor, Matriarch of House Luthor was born into a Fallen House. Branded for her family’s crimes and yet, instead of falling to the hatred and suspicions that the world heaped upon her shoulder, she rose to greatness. Lena’s greatness could not be hidden, her compassion, her drive to change the world for the better and her desire to aid Kara achieve her true greatness make her more than worthy of joining the Ancient and Noble House of El. Lena Luthor, owing me no loyalty or compassion in the face of my own suspicions of her character saved my life when she shot an attacker who would have killed me. Lena Lutessa Luthor has greatness that only House El is worthy to be bound with in the light of Rao.”

Without looking at Lena who was gaping madly at her, or Kara who was no longer even trying to hide her 10,000watt smile, Alex stood at attention behind Lena and nodded to M’yrnn.

M’yrnn nodded back to Alex, “Your witness has been acknowledged.”

Lena swallowed her emotions, a slight shake taking over her body as she tried to comprehend this moment, but before she could fully restore her mask another voice rang out.

“I, Samantha Arias, Matriarch of the House of Arias will speak of her greatness,” Sam called out in a nervous voice. The gazes of so many people who reminded her of the atrocities of Reign, in this Fortress which reminded her of Reigns dark sanctuary, made Sam nauseous with nervousness and worry, yet for Lena, her best friend, she would conquer this fear. Lena smiled with trembling lips and wet eyes at Sam as she marched with only the smallest tremble to stand behind Lena.

Sam’s voice shook a little but gained in strength and conviction as she spoke. “Lena Lutessa Luthor, Matriarch of House Luthor is endowed with greatness beyond question. Her scientific genius, business acumen and powerful charisma make her a leader, a force for change and a revolutionary. More than this, her soul is blessed with a loyalty to the allies of her House which was not taught to her but is innate to her character. Lena is a light of human kindness, she alone refused to give up on me when even I thought I was doomed. It is only because of Lena Luthor’s greatness that I live and that I will see my daughter Ruby grow up. Lena Luthor is a hero, a hero whose greatness is worthy to walk in lockstep in the light of Rao with Kara Zor-El of the Ancient and Noble House of El.”

M’yrnn nodded to Sam, “Your witness has been acknowledged,” he intoned.

M’yrnn spread his arms wide again and spoke the ritual words, “The greatness of the Houses and those to be bonded has been validated. This match is declared equal, just and prosperous. A bond which will feed greatness to each of its partners and empower the Ancient and Noble House of El. I now invite those to be bonded to declare their vows before Rao and exchange bracelets that they might be known to the world as tied together in Rao’s light. “

M’yrnn drew his arms back and with a grand sweeping gesture invited Lena to begin.

Lena was fighting harder than ever before to maintain the stoic face that the ceremony called for, wrestling to control the croak she knew her voice wanted to let escape with emotion.

Lena drew a deep breath and locked eyes with Kara, drawing her hands from behind her back and the hidden depths of her cloak to reveal the bracelet she had gifted Kara that fateful Christmas.

Lena held the bracelet in both hands and raised it and her eyes to Rao above her before beginning to intone the first part of the vow.

In Kryptonian that was lyrical, if a bit longer winded and clunky due to Lena having to use only Kryptonian words that her human vocal chords could pronounce, Lena intoned, “ **Oh mighty Rao, from which all came and all returns, anoint this symbol of union with my bonded. Let all who see it know that together we are bound, cuffed, held tight in your light. Now and until we walk with you eternal.”**

Lena dropped her eyes to Kara whose mouth was slightly parted in shock and yet more tears of quiet joy were descending her cheeks. Thank Rao Kara had listened to Maggie and decided to avoid mascara.

Lena smiled softly at Kara with the smallest hint of her Luthor cockiness and pride dancing in her eyes. Kara’s mouth closed into a soft proud smile too and the emotion between them deepened as Lena lowered the bracelet and held it towards Kara in presentation.

**“I offer you this symbol of our bond, to tie us in Rao’s light and for all to see. I have chosen the symbol of eternity upon its face, for this is how long I shall love you. This is my vow to you. I have loved you always and will love you always. I will strive to bring greatness to you and your House in my every thought, word and action, no matter the darkness of body, mind or spirit which may befall us through Rao’s will. Will you wear it and become my bonded Kara Zor-El, Matriarch and Lady of the Ancient and Nobel House of El?”**

Kara’s left arm trembled as she raised it to Lena, her emotions overwhelming her.

Kara cleared her voice and whispered her reply, her words vibrating with intensity and determination, **“I freely accept your vow and your symbol of our bond Lena Lutessa Luthor, Matriarch of House Luthor.”**

With a resounding snap of finality, that seemed to echo in the great hall, Lena closed the bracelet around Kara’s wrist. Lena’s hands held it there, herself and Kara frozen in the moment, their eyes locked and the joyous finality of this vow entwining them together in an eternal moment.

M’yrnn cleared his throat and with a blush both women withdrew their hands.

Kara gave her head a small shake, drawing herself back to the moment. This was her time now. Lena had given her a gift beyond words, the vows of her people in her native language. Kara had been worrying through the ceremony that she would stumble as she tried to translate the vows of Rao into English, yet now she knew she could say them as they were meant. Her version would be shorter, more lyrical as she can pronounce the oldest version of the vows in High Kryptonain, one of only a half dozen prayers all Kryptonians learned by heart before they were 10. Kara drew a deep breath and locked eyes with Lena, drawing her shaking hands from behind her back and the veil of her cloak to reveal the bracelet that her parents had crafted specifically for this day upon her birth, a bracelet that none had ever held before but Kara and her parents.

 The metal shifted between gold and silver in the light and Lena’s eyes widened in understanding as she saw it. Winn had crafted a standard bracelet for Kara to use for the ceremony, but seeing this one, Lena knew instantly that it was the one Alura’s hologram had mentioned. Lena’s breath caught, and her eyes devoured it. It was wider than Kara’s and made of a foreign metal, the Kryptonian symbol a mystery. Lena silently vowed that this bracelet would never again leave her arm, no matter what unfashionably long jackets or arm warmers she would have to wear to hide it from nosey press.

Kara held the bracelet in both hands and raised it and her eyes to Rao before beginning to intone the first part of the vow.

In Kryptonian that was truly lyrical, a lilting and haunting song, Kara almost sang the vows to her god, **“Oh mighty Rao, from which all came and all returns, anoint this symbol of union with my bonded. Let all who see it know that together we are bound, cuffed, held tight in your light. Now and until we walk with you eternal.”**

Kara dropped her eyes to Lena who was enraptured by the beauty of her loves voice, as though held by the song of a siren.

Kara smiled softly at Lena for a moment before drawing her face into utmost reverence and seriousness again as befit a member of her House and standing at such a sacred moment. The tension of the moment like a taut bow, the gravity of the moment thick in the air as Kara lowered the bracelet and held it towards Lena in presentation.

“ **I offer you this symbol of our bond, to tie us in Rao’s light and for all to see. My parents chose the symbol of gieghrys upon its face.”** Here Kara switched back to English to explain the symbol to Lena whose Kryptonian, while improving was not yet adept enough to understand this new concept.

“Gieghrys has no real earth translation but it is the idea of prosperity, or rather the hope and thanks for the prosperity that a good match might bring out in their partner. It is the idea that our bonding will be prosperous, and we will bring out the greatness in each other for the prosperity of all who encounter us.”

Kara then switched back to Kryptonian and continued **, “And so I vow to make our bond so. This is my vow to you. Our love has been prosperous and will always be prosperous. I will strive to bring greatness to you and our House in my every thought, word and action, no matter the darkness of body, mind or spirit which may befall us through Rao’s will. Will you wear it and become my bonded Lena Lutessa Luthor, Matriarch of the House of Luthor?”**

Lena thrust her arm forward. Her eagerness to be bound to Kara muting any control and concept of maintaining a cool exterior. The move was almost violent in its inelegance and yet Kara’s eyes shone with happiness at the out of character motion from the usually graceful Luthor. Lena’s jaw tensed and rippled trying to suppress the face splitting smile that wanted to adorn her face.

Lena’s voice seemed mechanical, she was trying so hard to contain herself to Kryptonain expectations of solemnity for the completion of the vows. **“I freely accept your vow and your symbol of our bond Kara Zor-El, Matriarch of the Ancient and Noble House of El.”**

With a whispered click Kara closed the bracelet around Lena’s wrist. Kara and Lena’s eyes going huge at the realisation that they had completed the bonding, they were one…forever.  

M’yrnn raised his arms and his voice echoed in finality across the room, “With the exchanging of these symbols of bonding and the blessings of Rao I declare this bond complete. I present to the witnesses, allies, and members of the House of El, Kara Zor-El and Lena Lutessa El, Matriarchs of the Ancient and Noble House of El. What Rao has sanctified let no sentient being split. May they walk eternally in Rao’s light!”

The hall erupted into cheers and cries of exaltation, the Kryptonian etiquette and seriousness forgotten. Clark and Eliza gripped Kara’s shoulders while Alex and Sam did the same for Lena, breaking the spell holding them in thrall.

“We did it,” whispered Lena in astonishment.

Kara’s smile was so huge it had to hurt as she gazed lovingly at her wife, her bond mate.

“We did, no regrets?” Kara whispered back.

Lena smiled back, “None”

M’yrnn cleared his throat once again bringing some semblance or order back to the affair.

“While this may be a Kryptonian ceremony and at the end new couples are meant to exchange their first touch by holding hands as they join their guests, I hope Kara and Lena will forgive me if I end things instead with a custom I have learned from earth and a TEE VEE show.”

Kara and Lena looked confused as they stared up at M’yrnn whose martian face gave away none of the mischievousness he was feeling. With small confused nods the ladies agreed and M’yrnn clapped his hands joyously and bellowed, “Then I say: You are are married and may now kiss your bride!”

The room erupted into pearls of laughter and a giggling Lena leaned into her wife for the first of many kisses.

* * *

 

The reception was a raucous affair with an odd mix of classical Krytonian music that sounded like it was being played on instruments made of glass and typical pop culture songs of earth. No one is sure who started rock the boat but all agreed Cat Grant rocked it better than anyone else. The usually stoic martians, while somewhat bemused, lead a conga line and the guests partied until the bar, manned by Kalex robots, ran dry and the buffet consisting of potstickers, pizza, kale salad and smoked salmon or caviar blinis was empty.

Sam Arias departed first as she still found the Kryptonian architecture and current company stressful and triggering for her PTSD curtesy of Reign. Sam exchanged a teary-eyed goodbye with Lena, promising to meet up soon in Metropolis where she had moved to. Cat Grant after one too many gins had to be forcefully put in J’onn’s ship and taken home by the kind Martian, who was playing taxi service for the inebriated humans, before she fell asleep in an alcove. Thankfully, Rosita was at home in Washington and was more than happy to take care of Mrs Grant as well as Carter.

As for Lena and Kara, well they slipped away early too, much to Kara’s embarrassment and Lena’s delight, as everyone cat-called, wolf whistled and loudly wished they a very enjoyable 8 days of seclusion in their apartment…or rather their bed.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: If anyone wants to write the smutty 8 days of seclusion feel free, just link and credit this story. The only smut I have ever written for this couple can be found in the related story 'Alien to each other' which has a smutty first time chapter as its finale. I hope you all enjoyed this ending and please comment.
> 
> Please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.


End file.
